Flipped Feelings
by Fumei-824
Summary: COMPLETE! On a disasterous mission Sasuke must make a split second desicion, resulting in Ino's devastation and Sakura's memory loss. SasuxSaku ShikaxIno. PLEASE REVEIW IF YOU READ THIS FIC!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**...**I don't even own the whole plot. The loss of memory was inspired by Fireblazie's story And They Say Chivalry is Dead**. **This is a short chapter because it's the prologue, the real chapters will be longer.**

**Prologue**

Sasuke Ino and Sakura sat in the waiting room of Tsunade's office, well, waiting. Sasuke was attempting to read a scroll about varius jutsu techniques bit was constantly being interrupted by Ino who was trying to make small talk(aka flirt with him). Sakura usually a chatter box of different ideas and opinions about any subject was strangely quiet. She sat in the sraight backed wooden chair with her hands in her lap and her head down. She knew that they had been called in to receive a mission and this being her first since Tsunade had taken Sakura under her wing, Sakura assumed it was a test. Something that wouldn't be too hard but would still force her to use her mind and to also reley on her team mates. Ah her team mates, she couldn't be more thrilled to have Sasuke on her team. Sakura would finally get to show the raven haired teen how much she had improved, granted he probably still wouldn't be impressed but she could hope, right?

Ino on the other hand was another matter entirely. Tsunade had put the blonde haired loud mouth on the team for the very reason that Sakura didn't want her there. She would take Sasuke's attention away from Sakura _and_ and Sakura would have to work extra hard to stand out. Ino represented competition and frankly Sakura didn't need the extra burden right now. What with trying to impress Tsunade when Sasuke the last surviving Uchiha, the only one with both sharingon in Konoha on her team. No Sakura defently didn't need Ino hogging the glory.

A random jonin exited the office and nodding to them he warned "Tsunade will see you now but be careful she's in a foul mood."

Taking the lead Sakura said "Let me handle this I've dealt with her when she's like this before and believe me, you say one wrong thing and your out of her office, maybe demoted if she's in particularly bad mood." It was true. She had seen a few jonins demoted not in the sense that they became chuunins but they weren't allowed on any thing above a C rank mission some times for months. Sakura had seen countless others booted out of the building and even a few out of the window. At first this had disturbed and frightened her but as she leaned what to say and what under any circumstances NOT to say she had relaxed into the role she had now.

Entering the office quietly so as not to disturb any thing they filed in and took their seats in the somewhat more comfortable chairs. Tsunade was currently in the process of duct taping her cracked desk together mumbling curses all the while. Sakura barely held in a sigh this meant that they would have to order a new desk soon-the third one this week, some one should really look into some anger management lessons for Tsunade. Loking up at them she pulled open a drawer and shoved some papers into Sasuke's hands.

"This is a C ranked mission. All you have to do is track down two ninja from the Village Hidden in the Grass and escort them back to the border. Those two have been hiding in our territory for nearly three weeks now. They seem to be chuunin so the three of you should be able to handle it.

Any questions?"

"What-" Ino started only to find herself being pushed out of the office.

"I don't have time for your questions little girl." This statement really riled Ino up. It wasn't bad enough that Tsunade wouldn't answer her but she didn't even know her name. Ino wasn't the type of person to give up so easily so she turned around crossed her arms and said

"I have a question and it needs an answer." and upon seeing Tsunades face she added "Hokage-sama."

"I told you I don't have time. I have a lot of work to do."She growled.

Ino was usually very polite to her elders especially the more important elders but right now her temper had gotten the better of her and just before Tsunade slammed the door shut she retorted "Yeah you might want to start with learning your shinobi's names."

Groaning Sakura dragged Ino away, that little out burst was going to drop some points off her score for sure. Why couldn't Ino learn to keep her mouth shut. The only person who could render her speechless was Shikamaru and only when he was annoyed enough to actually work up the energy to point out why she should shut up.

Opening the folder Sasuke began to scan it for useful information. Two ninja from the grass, they seemed to be chuunin, and they had been in the forest for two weeks. This was all the info it had? It didn't even tell them where to start looking. There was no trace of a last sighting, no description of appearance, and the forest was huge. It could take days or even weeks to find them,_ if_ they _could_ find two ninja who's identities were unknown.

"We could be out there for awhile, go home and pack. We'll meet at the gates in one hour." he decided. The girls nodded and since he didn't seem to be in a good mood didn't ask him to walk them home.

_Meanwhile_...

Shikamaru walked into Tsunade's office pulling on his chuunin vest. The genin she had sent to get him had woken him up and it was only 11:00 in the morning. "You wanted to see me?" he yawned.

"I just sent Sasuke, Sakura and your blonde haired team mate-"

" Ino."

"Yes Ino, anyway on a mission your job is to follow them at a distance and make sure no one sees you."

"Why?"

"I have just received word that there are actually four ninja and besides those two girls may tear Sasuke apart. They're leaving soon so you better hurry up."

Tsunade forgot however that Shikamaru is a genius. He knew that the real reason he was being sent was that she was worried his three comrades wouldn't be able to handle the mission. It would look bad if another shinobi had to be sent out so instead he had to follow them secretly. How troublesome, now he had to conceal his chakra while keeping them in sight. When he got back from this he was taking a vacation.

_At the Gates_...

The threesome set off along the only existing path in the forest. Tall dark trees with many branches grew up and around them. Sakura wished they could run along in the trees but she knew that since they didn't know where the ninja were it would be smarter to walk at this slower pace. This way they could listen for noises that might indicate where the ninja were.

"So Sasuke, when we're done with this mission do you want to go out to dinner to celebrate?" What was it that she had thought about not talking? No matter if that was how Ino was going to be then Sakura would just have to fight back.

"He won't be able to Ino-pig because he'll be out with me, right Sasuke?"

"No way billboard brow Sasuke's going with me!"

"No way pig!"

"Fore head!"

"PIG!"

"FOREHEAD!"

"Shut up." Sasuke the man of many words walking ahead of them said over his shoulder.

Shikamaru sighed. Was it not enough that he had to be out here following them? Did he really have to listen to these two argue the whole trip too? That was the one most troublesome thing about women he figured-their voices.

Stopping in a clearing Sasuke looked up at the trees squinting his eyes. The two girls who were still arguing bumped in to him and glaring At each other went to stand on either side of him. Some thing didn't feel right but he couldn't figure out what it was.

Hiding behind a bush Shikamaru could feel it too. Some other presence was here too and it wasn't a friendly one.

Suddenly thin tendrils of grass began to grow around Ino and Sakura's ankles. They tried to break free by lifting their legs up but it didn't work. Five people whose faces were in shadow appeared in the trees surrounding the clearing. Hundreds of kunai senbon and throwing stars were hurtled at Sasuke, Sakura, and Ino. Sasuke who wasn't entangled had only a second to come up with a plan, by throwing himself at one of the girls he could free them and the two of them could escape but the other one would surely die.

Shikamaru saw all of this and knew what Sasuke must be thinking. He might be able to save one of them if Sasuke saved the other but if he just ran himself then one of the girls would die. He didn't think Sasuke would just leave them there but he couldn't really tell, after all it was Sasuke Shikamaru wasn't sure if he had ever seen the guy show emotion.

With no time left Sasuke had to make a decision. With out hesitating any longer he dived.

**So what do you think? Please review the story and let me know. I suppose I can't stop you from flaming me but please don't write any thing to nasty. I am eagarly awiating all of your reviews.**

**P.s. If you like my style of writing please check out my other fics, just click on my little name button and read away!**

**-Fumei**


	2. Chapter 1

**Wheeee!!! Thankies to my reviewers and readers!!!!!** **Your reviews made me soooo happy I started the next chappie sooner than expected.**

**Ok well this chappie is dedicated to The name Akemi** **is awsome :you're my first reviewer THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH!!!**

**Onward with the fic**

**Chapter One**

Recap: With no time left Sasuke had to make a decision. With out hesitating any longer he dived.

The sound of grass tearing filled Sakura's ears along with the impact of Sasuke's weight piling into her. As she flew through the air Sakura had one fleeting thought before her head connected solidly with a rock- Ino I'll miss you. Then she was thrown into a mixture of pain and darkness before she passed out.

Working quickly Shikamaru cast Ino into his shadow art jutsu and jumped as far back ward as he could and so did Ino but instead of jumping in the direction that he did she jumped away from Shikamaru. Running as fast as he could while skirting the clearing in case the enemy ninja were still there(although he was pretty sure they had scattered)Shikamaru ran to where Ino had landed. What he saw scared him more than any thing else. Shikamaru wasn't scared easily, he figured it was because he could usually figure a way to get out of what ever situation he was in. Until now the time that he had had to fight those jonin by himself was the scariest moment in his life. But now Ino, strong confident Ino was trembling at his feet. She sat up against a tree, knees pulled up, and her head in her hands.

"Ino...?"

She looked up at him and Shikamaru almost flinched, her large blue eyes were brimming with tears and full of misunderstanding. Unable to look at this Ino who was so unlike her normally loud cheery self he directed his gaze to her feet. Apparently he hadn't been fast enough in rescuing her as Ino's legs from the knees down were riddled with senbon, Shikamaru would have to get her to Sakura to make sure they weren't poisoned.

"Ino, I'm sorry really I-"but she cut him off in a voice so dull he had to make sure it really was her talking.

"He left me...He left me to die...? He hates me...he saved Sakura instead..."

"Ino, Ino no. Sasuke saved Sakura because she's his team mate. He's used to looking out for her."

In response Ino buried her face in her hands and moaned. Not knowing what else to do Shikamaru began to pull out the senbon needles that had hit Ino. When he was done he held out his hand to her.

"See if you can walk, if not I'll piggy back you there."

"...To Konoha...?"

"No to Sasuke and Sakura." That was the wrong thing to say. Ino shook her head and answered,

"No they hate me... they wanted me to die...just leave me here alright."

Shikamaru had had just about enough of Ino's self pity. She needed to be reminded of who she was. He grabbed her arm and pulled her up. Then voice escalating to just over a whisper he hissed,

"Ino I know what you just went through was traumatic but you need to get a hold of your self. Sitting here wallowing in self pity might be some thing I would do but you need to be yelling at me or calling me lazy or some thing...Ino please...your scaring me..." he finished softly.

He could almost see it clicking in Ino's mind. Her eyes flashed and she shoved his hand off her arm. "I can walk by my self." she told him taking a few wobbly steps and then falling down. Wordlessly Shikamaru hoisted her up until he was piggy backing her.

"Thanks" she whispered

"Any time Ino, any time."_ Any thing for you._

_Meanwhile..._

Sasuke propped Sakura's life less body up against the very rock that had rendered her unconscious. A rather large bump was swelling on the back of her head and from time to time she would whimper or moan in pain. Leaving her alone seemed like a really bad idea but Sasuke did need to find Ino's body for her parents.

Placing ring of exploding tags around the pink haired kunoichi he entered the clearing. Ino's body was no where to be found, maybe she was alive... Any more thoughts he might have had concerning the blonds welfare were interrupted by a loud scream coming from Sakura's direction. Racing back to where he had left her Sasuke found Sakura about to poke one of the exploding tags he had set.

"Stop! What do you think your doing?"

Startled she looked up at him

"Oh, I'm sorry are those yours? I didn't mean any harm."

Settling for a glare and his typical "hn" Sasuke set about collecting his tags. He noticed Sakura looking around, for Ino he guessed. She must not have remembered what had happened. How would he break the news to her? Best to tell her straight out he supposed, that way she would be able to tell the story to Tsunade and he could get away from her when she started to cry. Which she no doubt would, Sakura was probably the most emotionally unstable person he'd ever met.

"Sakura about Ino..." Sasuke trailed off when she didn't even look up at him. It was odd, usually she'd be hanging on to his every word like a love sick puppy.

"Hey are you talking about me? Don't worry Sasuke-kun, I'm fine!" Ino entered no longer being carried by Shikamaru but still leaning heavily on his shoulder.

"What are you doing here?" At first Ino looked offended but the as she realized Sasuke was talking to Shikamaru she chimed

"Hey yeah, what _are_ you doing here?"

So much for gratitude, but he thought that's always how it is. When ever Sasuke was around he might as well be invisible.

"Hokage-sama sent me." he stated simply letting them know that if they wanted more information they could ask the Hokage themselves.

"Hey forehead girl, did'ja miss me" Ino grinned evilly as she sat next to Sakura on the rock, "Hey that's a huge bump you might want Hokage-sama to look at it."

Blinking at her Sakura stood up and began to walk away. Where was she going, Ino back to her usual self had to know.

"Sakura." No response, the pink haired kunoichi continued walking.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" Ino was getting mad.

"I'm going home." Sakura said sounding a little unsure of her self.

"The village is the other way Sakura." Sasuke monotoned.

Whirling around Sakura walked up to him and yelled "Look I don't know why you keep calling me Sakura but stop ok! I'm not a tree you know! And I don't know who any of you think you are but stop pretending like you know me 'cause you don't!...or do you? Do any of you know who I am, because right now you seem like you do."

Every one's reactions were different, Ino sat on the rock mouth opening and closing, Sasuke was nodding like he suspected some thing all along and Shikamaru walked over to Sakura sat against the rock, closed Ino's mouth and began to ask questions.

"What's your name?"

"Sakura, I guess."

"How old are you."

"Uuuuum..."

"Where are you from?"

"Konoha, the Village Hidden in the Leaves."

"What's my name?"

"Sorry I don't know."

"What's his name?"(he was pointing to Sasuke)

"Bob? What it was just a guess!"

"And hers?"

"Um...pig comes to mind..."

Turning towards Sasuke and Ino Shikamaru said "Amnesia, she doesn't remember any thing but a few select things from her early child hood. Tsunade can cure it I'll bet."

As they set off for Konoha, Sakura following a few feet behind, sasuke had a sinking feeling that he was going to have to help Sakura in some way when Ino interrupted his thoughts.

"Ok who wants to tell Tsunade-sama that not only did we fail the mission and the FIVE ninja are still out there, but her apprentice has lost her memory."

"Who's apprentice?" Sakura asked sweetly.

Yes if Sasuke had to help her it was going to be horrible week indeed.

**Hmmmm...maybe I lied this chapter doesn't seem much longer than the prologue but alas! Please review and I think I made a few mistakes in this chapter so if I did please let me know.**

-**Fumei**


	3. Chapter 2

**I am SO sorry that I haven't up dated sooner!! I couldn't figure out a good way to write Tsunade and I still think she sounds ooc so any comments will be greatly appreciated!**

**Chapter Two**

_In Tsunades office..._

"You failed the mission-"

"There were more shinobi than you prepared us for." Sasuke reminded Tsunade.

"My apprentice lost her memory-"

"Thats me, right?" Sakuraasked.

"Yes, anyway and YOU JUST WALTZ IN HERE EXPECT EVERYTHING TO BE FINE?!!" she finished in a roar.

Sakura and Ino cowered behindSasuke, who just stood there and Shikamaru who appeared to have just woken up. They had in fact just walked in and given her the information about the mission. Though as to expecting every thing to be fine...well lets just say that there was a very heated discussion on who would tell Tsunade that ended only when Sauke turned on his Sharingon(A/N: is that correct?) And Ino told Shikamaru that because he was a Chuunin he should do it. And of course Shikamaru being too lazy too argue presented an abbreviated report on the disastrous mission. Unbeknownst to Ino, Shikamaru had other reasons for agreeing too...

"Maybe I should just go home." Sakura squeaked.

"Do you even know where home is?" The blonde Hokage asked, and upon seeing Sakura's befuddled(isn't that a great word) face she answered herself "No you don't. But that doesn't matter anyway, you're parents are on a mission and won't be back for another week."

"Don't you have a medicine to cure her?" Ino asked rather timidly, she seemed to be recollecting her last experience with Tsunade.

"Unfortunately not, amnesia isn't some thing you can cure with a medicine. And besides her parents aren't here to give me permission to give Sakura any medication anyway." She groaned.

"Ohh... so then I won't ever get my memories back?" Sakura questioned.

"Not necessarily, something- a picture, a person, or even a dream- may jog your memory. Or perhaps one day you'll wake up and remember every thing, but right now you have no memory so I want you Sasuke to show Sakura around and introduce her to friends or rivals untill her parents come home."

Sasuke nodded silently but on the inside he groaned. Stuck with Sakura for a week?!! How did anyone expect him to survive for a week with Sakura getting in his way, he probably wouldn't even be able to train. Sighing(also inwardly) he came to terms with the fact that this was his fault any way and besides the pink haired kunoichi didn't really seem to be that interested in him. This was a new thing for Sasuke, for a girl not to be head over heels for him- with a pang Sasuke realized he wasn't sure he liked that at all.

_Outside the Hokages building... _

Together the three genin decided to head over to Ino's house(Shikamaru couldn't be bothered to give his opinion on where they should go), as it had already been decided that Sakura would stay there for the week. Sasuke would meet her at team sevens meeting spot -the bridge- every morning at nine and spend the day with her, leading Sakura around and trying to jog her memory. At around six she would go back to Ino's house and then the next morning the routine would begin again.

Shikamaru slipped away when they neared Ino's house. Better to get yelled at tomorrow for leaving than to stay and "help" Sakura regain her memory. He didn't even really know her, in fact Shikamaru couldn't recall a time when he had even talked to her. Not to say that he hadn't, he just didn't remember if he had.

"Da-ad! I'm home! And Sakura, Sasuke, and Shikamaru are here too!" Ino called to her father.

"Alright I'm busy now but I'll be down soon."

"Hey um, Ino? The lazy boy left." Sakura told her unable to remember Shikamaru's name, after all he had never really told her what it was.

"Ooooh he is going to...arg why can't he ever..." Ino muttered to herself then more loudly she said "Sakura my room is all the way at the end of the hallway on your left. You can go change into some of my clothes if you want. yours are kind of dirty. I'll be there in a minute let me just get some ice, that bump on your head is still pretty big..." Ino said in an obvious attempt to be friendly. Sakura didn't seem to notice and turned to go.

Ino went into the kitchen and just stood in front of the fridge(do they have refrigerators?) Her hand on the handle and her eyes glazed. Sasuke was going to ask her what was wrong with her when they both heard a scream. Ino snapped her head up and Sasuke took off in the direction of the scream- Ino's room.

He was about to burst in when Ino grabbed his arm.

"She might not be dressed let me go first."

When she had disappeared into the room Sasuke put a hand to his fore head. What was wrong with him? Why hadn't he assessed the situation and made a plan instead?

"It's all right Sasuke. She's fine! You can come in."

Sasuke walked in the door only to be met with Sakura's screech.

"Fine?! I most certainly am NOT fine! Look at my hair! What is wrong with me? Am I so insecure with my self that I have to dye my hair PINK!" She was currently sitting on Ino's bed pulling on her hair. Disgusted Sasuke turned to leave, this was the Sakura that he knew. Weak, whining Sakura. Why had he thought that the amnesia might make her less annoying and more likeable?

"Hey sakura your hair is natually pink, so stop pulling on it." Ino commanded then walked over to the door and let Sasuke out calling cheerily "See you tommorow Sasuke!"

Yes tomorrow. Sasuke really did sigh out loud this time. He was dreading taking her out more than ever now. And on top of that he would have to take her to meet Naruto and Kakashi. What in tha world would she think of her annoying team mate and perverted teacher? Then Sasuke remembered that he was annoyed by Sakura- but for the life of him he couldn't figure out why.

**Guys I am sooo sorry that this chapter was so delayed and on top of that really short, but I have major writers block! I promise though that I'll make the next chappie super long! Which brings me back to the writers block- who should Sasuke take Sakura to meet(besides Kakashi and Naruto) and what should he take her to do?** **I need ideas if you guys want the next chapter longer. So now I won't take up ant more of your time but to ask you to review!!**

**-Fumei**


	4. Chapter 3

**Thanks for your reveiws yes I do read them!! I won't always repley but today I think I will.**

**XxHotBloodySirenxX- well I'm glad you like it but next time could you leave more than a one word reply?? But really your reveiw was appreciated!**

**Alucius**- **I think I have the memory scene decided but I would really like to use your idea for another reason in this fic.** **I'm using it in the next chapter hopefully.**

**Bold Inner Sakura**

_**Bold /italics Sakura talking to Inner Sakura **_

**Chapter Three**

Sitting on Ino's bed Sakura tried to remember anything about her past while Ino let Sasuke out the door. Sasuke...Sakura became side tracked when she thought about the raven haired boy. He was good looking that was for sure but he was so mean, Ino had said he was her team mate(team mate for what she had no idea) but he really seemed to hate her. Maybe it would be better for Ino to show her around, Ino was nicer anyway. Why was Sasuke so mad at her, Sakura wondered what she had done to make him hate her. Although he seemed to dislike Ino too...

"Hey Sakura, my dad thinks I should tell you about yourself since we did use to be friends and all.." Ino entered her room sitting on the bed as well.

"What do you mean used to be friends?"

"Alright, I'm going to start from the beginning. When we were younger we were in the same class at the ninja academy-"

"Ninja?"

"Ok yes we are ninja. You're a ninja I'm a ninja Sasuke's a ninja, we all are. Anyway, we- you and I - were in the same class. You were really shy and everyone made fun of you. So I kind of took you under my wing and we became friends. I think you were a little jealous of me though because I always was the top of our class and you were always kind of in my shadow. After awhile you became more out spoked and told me who you liked but I liked the same guy-it was-"

"Don't tell me I don't want to feel like I have to like some one just because I did before." Sakura interrupted.

"Sure, so I liked the same guy. We started competing not just for him for everything and our friendship deteriorated. One day you declared us rivals and we've been competing ever since." Ino finished.

"So we through away our friendship over some guy?"

"Yeah but I think we argue and fight more for show now than because we hate each other."

"Well still I'm sorry for what I did it was wrong and I should have been able to see that with out losing my memory." Sakura declared.

"Well, I still have my memory so I want to forgive you but if I seem mean it's because I still remember some things we said. But don't worry I don't hold it against you."

"Thank you it's nice to have a friend. Especially right now when I feel so lost. But was my whole life spent fighting with you?"

"No. No of course not, is that what it sounded like? Sorry that was just my part in your life. We went to the ninja academy as I said and when we were twelve we were put into tree man cells to learn more advanced techniques. Your team consists of you, Sasuke the guy who was with us earlier, and Naruto, total idiot but he can have his bright moments." Tapping her chin Ino added "Your sensei is named Kakashi, I don't know much about him except that you and Naruto are always complaining about how he's always late."

"Is there anything about me? Like things I like to do?" Sakura seemed hesitant, like she thought that there would be many more things she wouldn't want to know about.

"Well your really smart, you study as a medic-nin under Tsunade, the blonde lady we met earlier, and... well we drifted apart so I guess I don't know too much about you now..sorry."

Sakura yawned "It's fine, don't worry. Hopefully I'll get my memory back tomorrow." she tried to sound cheery and confident but in the back of her ming she wasn't so sure...

_Later in the night..._

**Hey wake up we've got work to do!!!**

"H-hello who's there?" Sakura whispered, she had clearly heard a voice but even with her sea-green eyes wide open she didn't see anyone.

**Don't talk out loud you look stupid. I'm your inner self what did you forget me.**

_**Am I crazy. I must be crazy... who has an inner voice any way?**_

**How much do you remember?**

_**Not much, you? Oh my god I am crazy I'm talking to myself...**_

**I remember nothing and WE'RE not crazy thank you very much.**

_**I have to sleep I'm going around to meet people with Sasuke tomorrow.**_

**Ooh! Ohh! We like him! I know we do!**

_**Psh yeah right why would we like a jerk like him?**_

'**Cause he's hot. Cha!**

**_Shut up I'm going to sleep._ **And she did but Sakura couldn't help but think that maybe just maybe she did like Sasuke a little bit...

_Later..._

Sakura met Sasuke promptly at the bridge at nine o'clock just like they had agreed.

"Okay Sasuke who are we- I mean who am I- meeting first?"

"I told Kakashi to meet us here at ten so we'll come back around one."

"Ok you know best..." that really bugged Sasuke. The way she made it sound like he didn't know what he was talking about. What was it about this new Sakura that got under his skin so much?

They headed off to Icharaku to see if Naruto was around and Sakura had a sinking feeling that today would not be the day she got her memory back. Sighing she trotted after Sasuke to ask him if they could go to Tsunade's office and talk to Shizune. Shizune... where had that name come from? Sakura had no idea of who that was and yet she was sure that she knew this Shizune...

**Well I couldn't write the chappie where Sakura actually meets people because I still have writers block so this is kind off a filler chapter... yeah I would write more but I need some more ideas. Who should they meet where should they go and what might happen... only you can decide(but I have the final say of course!) I changed it so that now anonymous reviewer can review too, So please do!! Guys I know that some people don't like to review but even if you just leave a short review saying update soon or I love it then I will be soooooo happy!! And of course if you don't like let me know in a civilized manner. All criticisms are accepted and appreciated.**

**-Fumei**


	5. Chapter 4

**Alrighty I do believe I have worked through my writers block. Yippie!!! PLEASE REVIEW. I am begging you guys. Reviews make me oh so happy and I was hoping to have like 50 reviews by the end of this fic(I'm thinking it will be about 10-15 chapters) but I don't think that will happen. It's ok though I know people are reading this so that's all that really matters! If you read this I'm sorry you had to hear me rant.**

**Bold is Inner-Sakura**

_**Bold italics is Sakura talking to inner-Sakura**_

**Chapter Four**

For the second time in her memory Sakura climbedup the stairsto the Hokages office. Running her hand along the smooth rock wall she sighed. How many times had she climbed these stairs, how many more times would she look at things around her and feel nothing, nothing at all toward them? When if ever would things become normal? What was normal anyway, Sakura wished she knew the answers to all of her problems. Talking to Ino had helped Sakura to understand her life but just talking to some one would never bring back her memories. Sakura remembered how it had felt to look upon her team mates after she had come too again. How many more people would seem like strangers only to turn out to be her closest friends?

Resisting the urge to rip out her hair Sakura took a deep breath- and ran into Sasuke. He was standing in front of the door to Tsunade's office his hand raised to knock on the door. When Sakura crashed into him the impact sent him reeling forward landing with a thud against the door. Sakura-now that Sasuke was squashed against the door leaned against him. Shizune pulled the door open at that moment and the twogenin weresent sprawling across the floor.

"Sorry..." Sakura whispered only to receive a glare from the Uchiha

"Umm...Tsunade-sama isn't in right now. May I help you? Oh, Sakura! Hello, how are you? Do you need some thing?"

**Yes I need some thing, my memory!!!**

_**Shut up she doesn't know I lost it.**_

"Well actually when I was on a mission Ilost my-"

"She received a hit on the head and developed amnesia." Sasuke cut her off and Shizune put her hands to her mouth "She remembered your name so we thought you might be able to answer some questions."

**That's funny. He makes it sound like it was his idea.**

_**As long as we get some answers then I'll be happy. Sasuke can take all the credit he wants.**_

**No way if we get our memory back ourselves then I think we should get the credit.**

_**But he's showing us around...**_

**Yeah well he can just go to-**

"Sakura? Were you listening to me I asked you want you wanted to know."

"Oh, well you work for Tsunade right? And Tsunade is my teacher, I think, so can you tell me about her."

Smiling and nodding her head Shizune sat on the edge of Tsunades desk and began to talk, "I actually am also Tsunades apprentice but I act as her assistant too."

"Wait you're her apprentice?! But, but, but she's only like five years older than you!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Five years older than me? No, no. Tsunade-sama is around fifty, she just likes to look young." Shizune finished in a whisper.

"So then since we're both being trained by Tsunade do we train together?" Sakura still looked incredulous about Tsunade's age.

"No not often, I've been working with Tsunade-sama longer than you so I already know most of the things you're learning." Shizune didn't know how much longer that would be true though. Just the other day though she had seen Tsunade teaching Sakura a jutsu that she hadn't learned until she was seventeen, and Sakura was only fifteen. Yes Shizune was jealous of Sakura but she didn't hate her. It was more of a sibling rivalry type of thing, she saw Sakura as a threat to her progress.

"Thank you. We need to meet Naruto now." the first part of Sasuke's message was directed at Shizune the second at Sakura.

"Um ok. I'll see you around." Shizune open the door for them.

Walking- Sasuke said they were going to a place called Icharaku- Sakura decided to question Sasuke. This would be the perfect opportunity to learn about her team mates and teachers. Wait wasn't that a ninja-like thought? Maybe she was meant to be a kunoichi.

**What's a kunoichi?**

_**A female ninja. Hey wait-**_

**CHAAAA! We are so getting our memory back!**

_**Maybe but if we just keep getting bits and pieces like this we could be dead by the time we get all of them. **_

"Hey Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"What can you tell me about Naruto and Ka- Kaka- Kakashi?"She struggled to remember their names.

"Naruto's an idiot but he's always trying to prove himself."

"And Kakashi?" She prompted him. **Jeez could this guy be any more tight lipped?**

"Ask Naruto."

"Why can't you just tell me?" She persisted not noticing either the building looming ahead of them or the blonde boy approaching her.

"No, your annoying."

**_You take this one. _**And with that Sakura(or rather inner-Sakura) exploded "What have I done to you to be called annoying?! Maybe I did something in the past but I don't remember that! And have you forgotten whose fault that is?! And you obviously don't like me so here's some incentive to help me- if I don't get my memory back soon guess who's gonna have to help me?"

Taken abackSasuke blinked twice and replied "Yelling makes you even more annoying." That wasn't true though, the fact that Sakura had yelled at him was intriguing. If more girls acted normal around him instead of just being sickly sweet maybe he would like some of them.

Before Sakura could go off on another tirade Naruto bounded up to them. It seemed that he hadn't heard her yelling because he greeted both of them with his standard "Hello Sakura-chan!... and Sasuke."

Turning to him the pink haired kunoichiasked "Who are you?" as if she were meeting him for the first time(which to her knowledgeshe was). Naruto sweat dropped and Sasuke replied rather coldly for him,

"This is Naruto our team mate." and then to Naruto who was looking extremely confused "Sakura lost her memory while on a mission."

Naruto stood there for a moment as if waiting to be told that Sasuke had been kidding. After realizing that he wasn't and there was no way his raven haired team mate would "kid" anyway Naruto scrambled over to Sakura.

"Are you ok? What happened? Have you gone to see Obaa-chan yet? When will you get your memory back?"

Laughing she answered him "I'm fine. I hit my head on a rock. Who's Obaa-chan? And possibly never."

"Never? Don't you remember anything?" he gasped.

"Maybe some things." She sounded unsure of herself though.

Irritated(even though he knew he shouldn't be) that Sakura seemed to enjoy talking to Naruto and hadn't punched him yet Sasuke interrupted their conversation "We should get to the bridge Sakura, Kakashi should be there soon."

"Hey I'll come too. Maybe we could train! I'll quiz you to see how much you know when we get there ok Sakura-chan?" Naruto continued to walk with them. You shouldn't be annoyed Sasuke told himself, but he knew any way that he was.

_**At Ino's house**_

Sighing and washing the breakfast dishes Ino reflected back to the mission. Shikamaru had said that Sasuke had only saved Sakura because he was used to looking out for her but Ino wasn't so sure. Sakura had never shown signs of wanting to be friends with Ino after their fight over Sasuke even though Ino had tried to be friendly countless times. Eventually she had decided that Sakura didn't like her any more and stopped trying to be nice. But this new Sakura had seemed so sweet and innocent that Ino hadn't wanted to tell how heartless they had been to each other before. So instead she had lied and told Sakura that their bantering had mostly been for show.

A knocking on the door interrupted Ino's thoughts and she ran to see who was there. Opening it she was surprised to find Shikamaru standing there frowning.

"Hi Shikamaru! What are you doing here?" Ino did her best to sound cheerful.

"Asuma's taking us out to eat before we train today. Are you coming?"

"Oh I- I can't I have to work today." She did want to go but she was afraid that some one from her team would ask her if any thing was wrong and she would end up telling them the whole story.

"Ino it's Monday. You never work on Mondays. Your coming."

"Fine but only because I know it's not like you to actually order me to do something. Let me just get changed.

Faintly Ino heard Shikamaru murmur "How troublesome" as she walked to her room. When she had such good friends as these maybe she could find it in her heart to forgive Sakura.

**Ok I tried to make this chapter a little longer. Please review! Not much else to say so just please review!!!**

**-Fumei**


	6. Chapter 5

**Not much to say so on with the fic! Oh, I don't think I cleared this up but the rookie nine are fifteen and Sasuke never left for Orochimaru. Thank you to all of my reveiwers!**

**And to Ness345: I hope you don't mind me using your idea. And I put some fluff in this chappie!**

**Bold Inner Sakura**

_**Bold /italics Sakura talking to Inner Sakura **_

**Chapter Five**

_Sakura..._

"Okay, what's this?" Naruto asked crouching on the bridge's railing holding up a kunai.

"Naruto I don't know and I won't know what ever you hold up next either." Sakura had pretty much given up on guessing what the varius weapons were called and was sitting on the railing opposite Naruto. Turning to Sasuke she asked, "When will he be here?"

Silence, the raven haired teen was still "annoyed" with her Sakura guessed.

"Oh, Kakashi-sensai's always late, we've only been sitting here for a half hour. He'll probably be here in another half hour, if we're lucky." Naruto said waving his hand to show it was no big deal.

_**I wonder what he looks like.**_

**Black hair, dark eyes, always frowning...**

_**That's what Sasuke looks like.**_

**Oh...he he he**. **Oops.**

"Hey Sakura-chan! Catch!" Naruto sent a kunai whizzing through the air. Before she knew what had happened Sasuke had stepped in front of her and caught the flying weapon. Not giving Sakura the chance to say thank you he walked up to Naruto and hissed,

"What do you think your doing? You know she doesn't remember how to catch one of these." Shoving the kunai into Naruto's hand he walked away. Sakura who hadn't heard what Sasuke had said took this as a good time to thank him,

"Hey Sasuke, thank you."

"You shouldn't thank him, he doesn't even think you can throw one of these." Naruto held up a senbon.

Sasuke was about to point out that that wasn't what he had said and Naruto was holding up the wrong weapon when a mans voice drifted lazily over to them.

"Students, students. Put your arguments behind you, it's time we started training."

Looking over to the grey haired man walking towards the three genin Sakura sighed.

**Is he an old man?**

**_No look he's young but could he walk any slower? Really._**

"Sorry I'm late. There was a bullfight..."

"Your three and a half hours late." Sakura doubted that there had even been a bullfight. Looking at Sasuke she raised her eyebrows to ask what she should tell Kakashi.

"Sakura lost her memory on a mission. We'll need to spend time re-training her."

"Sure, whatever. I'll just sit here and read..." He pulled out his book and began to read blushing almost immediately.

"Alright Sasuke-_sensei_ what should we do?" Naruto mumbled.

Pulling out a kunai, Sasuke handed it to Sakura saying,

"See if you can hit that tree."

Grabbing the kunai Sakura was surprised at how comfortable it felt in the palm of her hand. Maneuvering it between her fingers so the weapon was in a good throwing position Sakura pulled her arm back and flung it foward. Needless to say it missed the tree by about four feet. Retrieving the way ward kunai Sakura tried again. Closing her eyes she centered her focus and released the kunai.

"Whoa..."

"Sakura?..."

Opening her eyes the young kunoichi realized that not only had she hit the tree dead center but she had thrown the kunai with such force that it was buried about four inches into the tree(which was rather thick).

**Holy sh-**

"It looks to me like you three don't need to train. So I'll give you three the day off" Upon seeing Naruto's bulging eyes Sakura figured this wasn't a normal occurrence.

Jumping in the air Naruto shouted "Ramen time!" and ran off. More slowly Sakura and Sasuke followed.

_Ino..._

After their lunch team eight decided to go their separate ways, Shikamaru to his house, Ino and Chouji in the opposite direction to their houses, and Asuma to well where ever it is that he does go...

"So who forced Shikamaru to come and get me?" Ino started off the conversation lightly.

"Actually the weird thing is, Shikamaru offered to come and get you by himself." Chouji said remembering the strange situation.

_Flashback..._

"_Hey Shikamaru, Asuma's taking us out to eat. Do you think I should go and get Ino?" Chouji asked his lazy friend._

"_No I'll get her."_

_The slightly(ok maybe a bit more than slightly) pudgy_ _boy stopped, floored. _

"_What?" _

"_She probably won't listen to you any way." Shikamaru reasoned_, _"and any way_ _I need to check on her. Ino seems fine but you didn't see her on the mission...she was ...different_."

_End flashback..._

"Oh, I need to find Shikamaru!" Ino yelled her mind racing, "Chouji where is he?"

"At his house? I really don't know, that's where he said he was going..." Ino ran off before she heard the end of Chouji's sentence. If Shikamaru was worried enough about her to actually volunteer to find her then chances were he thought some thing was wrong. She couldn't let him think that, let him be worried about her.

Ino was running so fast that she didn't even see Shikamaru-until she ran inti him that is.

"Ow Ino...what's the rush?"

"Sorry but Chouji said...and then I thought...there's nothing wrong, really...am I making any sense?"

"Follow me." Shikamaru said running his hand down his face.

After twenty minutes he finally stopped in front of some tall bushes.

"This is where I come to relax some times, though not often because it takes so long to get here."

"But-" Ino was silenced when Shikamaru put a hand over her mouth. Rolling her eyes she followed hi through the bushes and nearly gasped when she got to the other side.

They were on the edge of a cliff that over looked a bubbling stream. If a person looked into the distance they would just be able to see a waterfall. The cliff was just large enough to fit two people comfortably.

"Oh Sasuke would so fall in love with me if I showed him this." Ino sighed

"What does Sasuke have to do with this?" Shikamaru asked and if Ino had looked at him she would have seen the hurt in his eyes.

"Everything. Sasuke is my world. Why don't you like him?"

"Like him? Oh I love him." Shikamaru said lightly then frowning added "Oh wait you're the one who does that." And he walked away.

"Shikamaru wait! SHIKAMARU!"

"Leave me alone Ino." How many times had Sasuke said that to her? Too many times to count, and yet Ino had always just brushed it off. So why did it hurt so much more when Shikamaru said it to her?

**Ok I meant to make it fluffier but then I got the argument idea and it fit so nicely. So I promise there'll be more fluff when I find a way to patch things up between them. Next chappie: The girls get together to talk about the guys. Be prepared for some confessions. please reveiw!**

**-Fumei**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hmmm..this chappie was written purely for fun because I decided that it would be cute to get the girls together to do what they do best. That being shop and talk about guys, so no you don't have to read this chapter but the ending is important!!**

**Chapter Six**

Ino lie in her bed eyes closed, thinking. Obviously she couldn't tell anyone about her argument with Shikamaru but she also couldn't figure out why he was so mad. He knew she liked, no loved Sasuke, right. Of course he did she always talked about him. Maybe that was it he was tired of hearing about Sasuke, or he was jealous...no Shikamaru was her best friend not a love interest, besides she was in love with Sasuke. Definitely, probably, maybe...

"Hey Ino are you awake?"

"Yeah Sakura I'm awake...why?"

"Well I have to go meet Sasuke, but didn't you say last night you had an idea for today?"

Suddenly Ino was out of her bed and sitting on the floor next to the blankets Sakura was sleeping on. Smiling widely she said,

"Go tell Sasuke that you can't make it today because I'm taking you to meet some friends."

"W-where are we going?" Sakura asked surprised by Ino's sudden burst of energy.

"We're going shopping."

_Later..._

Sakura walked over to the bench that Ino had told her they would meet at. She had barely been sitting there for a minute when Ino arrived with two girls behind her. One was slightly taller than the other two with panda buns and a rather confident air. The other seemed to be the complete opposite. Small and scared looking she stood half way behind the first girl with her hands clasped together in front of her chin. She was looking at ground so Sakura couldn't see her face to well but she imagined the girl to have large brown eyes and a shy smile.

**Whoa! Were we wrong! Geez look at her eyes they're-**

_**I like them.**_

**They're...well...They're unique.**

"This is Tenten and this is Hinata , they were your friends. I've already filled them in." Ino said pointing first to Tenten and then to Hinata. The dark haired girl gave a small wave, more like a lifted hand really and Tenten corrected Ino,

"I'm a year older than you and I wouldn't really call us friends but we took the Chuunin exams together. Hinata is easily discouraged if you do any thing to damage her confidence I'll make sure you never get your memory back." She spoke the first part aloud and the second in a voice so quiet only Sakura heard her. In an equally quiet voice Sakura responded,

"Hinata is your friend and not mine I gather and you know her better than I do. I respect your knowledge and I won't do any thing to hurt her." Satisfied with this answer Tenten dropped her cold demeanor and was much friendlier from then on.

"Um, Ino? Why are we going shopping?" The bluenette asked timidly.

"Have you looked at what Sakura is wearing?"

Looking down at the orange shirt and black pants Ino had lent her Sakura couldn't help but agree.

"I don't have money."

"And you think I don't?" Sakura could hear the determination in Ino's voice. So instead of arguing she placidly followed Ino in the direction of what Ino and Tenten assured her was the hottest clothing store for kunoichi's.

Twenty minutes later Sakura stepped out of the dressing room looking completely different. Her outfit consisted of two layers, the first a plain one piece of netting that started half way up her neck and ended just before her knees. Now as every one knows netting is pretty much see through so the second layer of her out fit started with a tight fitting black tank top ending at the bottom of her rib cage and a skirt. The skirt started as a two inch wide black belt with red fabric, reaching to her knees, covering her front and back leaving the sides slit open. Black fingerless gloves with metal plating on the knuckles covered her arms up to the elbows.

Scrutinizing her for a minute the girls just stood there. Hinata and Ino nodded while Tenten disappeared came back holding a red piece of fabric. Quickly she tied it around Sakura's chest, the result being that only the black straps and one inch of black on the bottom of the tank top was visible under the red.

"Perfect."

Ino and Tenten couldn't resist shopping around a bit and as a result Ino traded her purple top in for an identical version of Sakura's except it was a white tank top and purple piece of fabric. Tenten found a pair of short black fingerless gloves that matched well with her out fit and the three girls found a plain cream fighting dress that fit very nicely over Hinata's black pants.

_Later..._

Sitting in a secluded booth in a popular restaurant the four genin girls all had a steaming bowl of ramen in front of them. Three of the four had opened their chopsticks and were eating but Ino sat staring into her ramen sighing. Hinata the first to notice but to shy to call the blonde on it nudged Tenten and nodded towards her. Frowning slightly the brunette leaned forward and taped Ino's shoulder.

"Hey what's wrong?"

"Shikamaru and I had a fight and he's really mad at me and I don't know why!" She exploded then clapped a hand to her mouth.

"What did you do?"

"I was talking about Sasuke and how he would love me if I showed him a place."

Stunned Sakura stared at Ino, "And you don't know why he's mad? Ino I don't even know him and I know that he likes you."

"WHAT!"

**Ok...she didn't know...**

"But he can't...we're friends...I've known him my whole life..." Ino blustered about.

"...Why don't you like him..." Hinata asked.

"Because...well...because I love Sasuke!"

"Do you. Think about it Ino, when does it hurt more, when Sasuke turns you down or when Shikamaru does?"

Thinking Ino realized how important Shikamaru really was to her. If she had a problem he was the first to know. He never complained about listening to her and even though she got frustrated with him she always knew he was there. Knowing he was mad at her made the future extremely bleak.

"Oh my god...oh my god..." _I'm in love with my best friend_.

Tuning back in Ino realized the girls were involved in a lively conversation about the guys they liked.

"...Kiba's nice is it him?" Tenten was saying to Hinata. Bright red the shy girl shook her head. Tenten was teasing her Ino realized every one knew that Hinata liked Naruto, or at least every one but Naruto himself did...

"...Naruto..." Hinata finally squeaked after a few minutes of merciless prodding, recieving a cheer from Tenten and an offer to hook her up with him from Sakura.

"Hey, c'mon leave her alone, let's talk about Neji..." Ino entered the conversation smiling mercilessly.

"What do you mean?" Tenten asked lightly even though her face was just about as red as Hinata's.

"...You talk about him a lot..." Hinata added exacting her revenge.

"Ok so maybe I like him a little bit...or a lot, but really can you blame me? He's like the only guy I know and besides he's..." She trailed off with a sigh.

This conversation went on for about another hour or so, little did the girls know the guys were having a similar conversation else where...

**Oh My GOD!!! That chappie was so fun to write!! Next up the guys but don't expect much on them their harder to write. To clear up Tenten and Hinata's friendship, Tenten knows Neji so I figured she'd know Hinata and They're both girls so when Tenten was frusterated with him she'd talk to Hinata. Please review!! Oh and by the way there probably won't be another update untill the 27th or 28th...sorry!  
**

**-Fumei**


	8. Chapter 7

**Well I thought about doing a little Christmas scene but then I realized that it's like Summer or Fall in this fic so I am now decreeing that it's late November. I got an idea for a Christmas fic however and was going to make it a one-shot but then I realized it would be a perfect way to get two certain people together so there will be a Christmas scene just not near Christmas. This is a primarily ShikaxIno SasuxSaku fic but it will have hints(or maybe a bit more than hints in some chappies) of NaruxHina and NejixTenten.**

**Chapter Six**

Sasuke and Naruto sat in their usual seats at their usual dinner stop(Icharaku) at the usual time. Yes all in all it was a pretty usual day(_was_ being the key word) until Shikamaru dragged himself over to them sat down on Naruto's left and sighed. Now it was true that Shikamaru was lazy but moping around? No that wasn't him, so naturally the two guys to his right were curious(or rather Naruto was curious and Sasuke managed to look mildly interested).

"Hey-mfffpt." Naruto was cut off as Sasuke covered his mouth with his hand and gagged the blonde with a few of the napkins that were scattered on the counter. Shikamaru ignored them and ordered a bowl of ramen for himself. Only when, instead of breaking them apart, Shikamaru broke his chopsticks in half did Sasuke ask the question Naruto would have asked-had he not been so busy clawing napkin scraps out of his mouth.

"What happened?"

"Nothing."

Inwardly Sasuke sighed, why did everyone have to be so stubborn? Wouldn't it just be easier for Shikamaru to tell them he liked Ino, for Ino to like Shikamaru back instead of liking him, and for Sakura to get her memory back and remember she was in love with him? Wait, scratch that last part, he liked Sakura much better how she was now. Except she ignored him, but that was what he wanted. And she seemed to like Naruto, no way she couldn't like that idiot. But Hinata did and she was the only other one who didn't like him(Sasuke that is). But Hinata was afraid of him, Sakura wasn't...

The three boys sat there with only the sound of Naruto slurping his ramen to fill the silence for the next few minutes, until Neji walked up to them.

"Have any of you seen Tenten?"

"Why? You have a date?" Naruto singsonged earning himself a punch in the face.

"Just as soon as I see you in a fancy restaurant with Hinata-sama"

Naruto stood up on his stool and was no-doubt about to yell at Neji for hating Hinata when Sasuke pulled him down.

"Realax, he was joking."

"No way Neji's an ice cube he doesn't joke."

"No, I'm pretty sure he was joking."

"If you say so..." Naruto didn't sound at all convinced though.

Standing impassively with his arms crossed Neji repeated, "Have any of you seen Tenten?" and so Naruto wouldn't make another stupid comment he added, "We agreed to train today."

"If your sure it has nothing to do with a date..." Naruto was an idiot, if Sasuke joined in he probably was too but it was an obvious weak point with Neji and teasing others was always fun...

"Naruto shut up. You already know Neji likes Tenten anyway."

"You sure about that?" Neji asked turning on his Byakugan threateningly, Sasuke merely nodded activating his Sharingon to show he wasn't intimidated, so Neji added, "How are things with Sakura then?"

And soon Naruto couldn't stand being left out any more and the insults started flying along with a halfhearted punch or two. So carried away were they that it wasn't until Naruto ducked a kick from Sasuke that the sleeping Shikamaru was just barley saved from being decapitated, and they remembered he was there.

"So how _are_ things with you and Ino?" Naruto panted.

"There's no feelings on my side."Shikamaru glared past him, "but why don't you ask her?"

Turning around Naruto fell to the floor from shock and Sasuke just barely saved himself from the same fate.

"Hey Sakura-chan you look great!" Great? Great didn't even begin to describe her...she was...No, Sasuke chided mentally, she's your team mate.

"And Hinata-chan you look great too!" She blushed deep crimson and Naruto received a knowing look from Neji. "So' Sakura-chan got a new outfit, Hinata-chan got a new dress, Ino got a new top, what did you get?" And Naruto received a slap from Tenten's newly gloved hand, "Oh."

Rolling his eye's Shikamaru got up not bothering to leave any money(the others could pay it off) and left. Noticing this Ino followed him. As soon as she left the covered ramen stand Ino realized why everyone had crowded in there, it was raining, hard. But she couldn't give up she had to find him to apologize and maybe even tell him. But no he had said he didn't like her she had heard and Shikamaru had known she had heard.

Ino was so absorbed in her thoughts and making sure Shikamaru's back was still in view that she didn't see the pot hole in her path until she tripped in to it. Groaning and moving her ankle to make sure it wasn't broken Ino was surprised to see a hand offering to help her up, she was even more surprised to see it was Shikamaru's hand.

Dumbly she took it and stood up. When he turned to walk away she called out, "Shikamaru wait! I'm sorry! Please do you forgive me? Are we friends?"

Without turning he answered, "I forgive you but as for being friends, I don't think we ever were." and continued walking until Ino couldn't see him anymore.

Tears mixing with the rain Ino turned to go home but then just sat on the ground. Would he ever really forgive her? Ino wondered...

**Ahh, and well on that happy note Merry Christmas! Please leave me a present (a.k.a review)! Ok I lied but I had time that I didn't think I was gonna have so I decided to update!**

**-Fumei**


	9. Chapter 8

**I got a record number of five reviews for the last chappie(don't laugh that's good for me). So you know what that means: reply time!**

**Tomboy14- Yes it was sad wasn't it? But never fear, it won't get worse cause I really can't write anything anstier or more dramatic than that.**

**Brat-I'm so glad you like the pairings and your right they are the best pairings ever! Especially ShikaxIno, DOWN WITH ShikaxTemari!**

**Youko-Kuramas-Kitsune-What a mouthful(lol)! Glad you like my ficcy so much! Happy New Year!!!**

**Ness345-Yeah that was kinda depressing now that I look back, this chappie is semi-happy though!**

**Sienna Maiu-Sorry the guys are OOC I tried not to make them like that but alas! Yes the fic takes some strange twists doesn't it? Oh well that's just how I am.**

**Chapter Eight**

Sakura woke to silence the next morning. Treading lightly into the Yamanka's kitchen Sakura was about to call out a hello when she remembered what had happened the night before and where Ino and her parents were. It was strange, without the usual sound of breakfast cooking and Ino and her father's bantering the house seemedcold and uninviting. She shivered, deciding that she needed to get out of the house Sakura mentally noted that she would be early to meet Sasuke.

**Ah well, I'll just get breakfast on the way there.**

Unfortunately for the pink haired kunoichithere was no where to stopfor food on the way. Sitting on the railing of the bridge Sakura sighed and waited for Sasuke. She wasn't waiting long before she saw Sasuke walking over to heraccompanied by Naruto looking extremely annoyed.

"If you didn't want me to come you should have just said that instead of glaring at me." Naruto was saying.

"If someone glares at you then they usually don't want you around." Sakura supplied Sasuke's answer for him.

"Well how was I supposed to know Sasuke glares at everything." Naruto whined. The three stood there in silence and just as Sakura was about to suggest that they go somewhere Naruto's stomach growled.

"Oh yeah, I missed breakfast. See you two later!" the blonde yelled running off.

**How do you forget that you missed breakfast?**

**_Good question I'm starving_, _but first we have to talk to someone_.**

"Hey Sasuke before we go anywhere can we go see Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru was currently laying under a tree sleeping looking as if he didn't have a care in the world. Of course he _did_ but he didn't look like he did, in fact he wasn't even looking at anything his eyes were closed. Which is why Sakura was able to walk right up to him and slap him.

Rubbing his cheek he glared up at her closed his eyes and appeared to go back to sleep. Sakura wasn't fooled though

"Whatthe hell is wrong with you?!Ino's in the hospital because of you and your sitting here sleeping?"

In a flash Shikamaru was standing uphe grabbed Sakura's wrist and his eyes bore into hers.

"What happened? What's wrong with Ino?"

"O-oh well you remember how she followed you last night..."

_Flashback..._

"_I'll be right back, I have to find Ino so we can go back to her house." Sakura broke from the cheery group of people on their way back to their houses. The group had waited out the rain under the roof of Icharaku__until it was no more than a fine drizzle. Sakura had noticed that Shikamaru and Ino were missing but Sasuke wouldn't let her go into the downpour to look for them, so she had waited with the rest of the genins_ _for it to let up._

_She was beginning__to think listening to Sasuke had been a bad idea when she saw Ino sitting in a puddle of muddy water._

"_Ino what happened? Are you ok?" She ran up to the blonde girl._

"_Yeah I tripped and then I..."_

_Sakura only looked confused__"What? Where's Shikamaru?"_

"_He left, he said we weren't friends..." Ino didn't sound sad or angry__just detached a if it had happened to someone else._

"_WHAT! He left you here in the rain? What's wrong with him?!"_

"_Don't be mad at him. He thought I was going to go home, I thought I was going to go home." It was strange even though he had left her here in the rain__Ino was still defending him._

_**She must really like him.**_

**It's love.**

_Leaning down Sakura grabbed Ino's hand and pulled her up. "Why did you sit in a puddle Ino, really you'll catch a cold." Realizing the truth of her words Sakura reached up to put a hand on the blonde girls forehead, and immediately recoiled. "Ino your burning up! C'mon you need to go home and get dry then we'll ask your parents what to do."_

_End Flashback..._

"When we got back Ino's mom said to wait and see what happened with her fever but it got worse really quickly so they went to the hospital." Sakura finished up her recount.

"..." Shikamaru seemed to be at a loss for words. Ino had assumed correctly when she'd said he thought she was going home. Never had he imagined that she would stay in the rain.

"Don't worry she's fine, her fever had gone down a lot by the time I left the hospital last night...Shikamaru?" Sakura swung her head from side to side looking for him. Sasuke who had watched this scene play out from a tree branch jumped down and rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey Sasuke do you think we could get some thing to eat? I missed breakfast..."

"What do you mean she left? She can't leave she's sick." Shikamaru stood in front of the waiting room desk his arms out to either side.

"I'm sorry, but Miss. Yamanaka left an hour ago, she said that she felt fine and her fever was gone..." the receptionist answered cooly.

Groaning the chuunin left, how was he supposed to find the troublesome blonde now?

Standing in front of the bushes of his favorite cloud gazing spot Shikamaru thought, maybe he should go somewhere else to think, after all his last experience here with Ino was anything but peaceful.

"_Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face_

_You told me how proud you were, but I walked away_

_If only I knew what I know today_

_Ooh, ooh_"

Was that Ino's voice? Shikamaru had never heard Ino sing but the bittersweet melodic tune he heard now sounded a lot like her. Climbing a tree and sitting on a branch where he could just see the blonde girl-It was Ino!-Shikamaru had the faintest thought that the song was about him, before she continued singing.

"_I would hold you in my arms_

_I would take the pain away_

_Thank you for all you've done_

_Forgive all your mistakes"_

She was asking him to forgive her, he realized.

"_There's nothing I wouldn't do_

_To hear your voice again_

_Sometimes I wanna call you_

_But I know you won't be there"_

She's saying sorry, Shikamaru had unwittingly began to decipher the song.

_Ohh I'm sorry for blaming you_

_For everything I just couldn't do_

_And I've hurt myself by hurting you_

She doesn't want to fight anymore.

_Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit_

_Sometimes I just wanna hide 'cause it's you I miss_

_And it's so hard to say goodbye_

_When it comes to this, oooh_

She's already forgiven me, but wouldn't forgive her.

_Would you tell me I was wrong?_

_Would you help me understand?_

_Are you looking down upon me?_

_Are you proud of who I am?_

She's even more confused than I am.

_There's nothing I wouldn't do_

_To have just one more chance_

_To look into your eyes_

_And see you looking back_

Last time I talk to her I wasn't even looking at her.

_Ohh I'm sorry for blaming you_

_For everything I just couldn't do_

_And I've hurt myself, ohh_

That was the chorus where she askes to stop fighting.

_If I had just one more day_

_I would tell you how much that I've missed you_

_Since you've been away_

_Ooh, it's dangerous_

_It's so out of line_

_To try and turn back time_

What would have happened if they had never argued?

_I'm sorry for blaming you_

_For everything I just couldn't do_

_And I've hurt myself by hurting you_

"Hey, Ino..." She turned around quickly her mouth wide open face pale, "Did you write that?" He was of course asking about the song.

"I, yes I wrote it...for you...Shikamaru I really am sorry! Please, please forgive me-" He jumped down and put a finger to her lips quieting her.

"I forgive you." With those words it seemed like the clouds lifted and Ino could feel the sun again. Grinning she hugged him and squealed.

"Hey Shikamaru guess what. I don't think I love Sasuke any more..." She was still hugging him so Ino didn't see the smile that spread across Shikamaru's usually indifferent face.

**And with that comes the time where they both like each other but neither one knows the other likes them back. But all of you readers will have to wait because the next chappie is pure SasuxSaku fluff(or as close to fluff as you can get when it's Sasuke...). Please review! And the song I used was Hurt by Christina Aguilera, I don't own it and I never will. I do think it worked almost perfectly with this chapter however.**

**-Fumei**


	10. Chapter 9

**Alrighty I gotta say I'm disappointed. Only one review for the last chappie? It really tore me apart (jk). Yep so on ward.**

**Chapter 9**

Sakura and Sasuke sat in a restaurant, Sauke just sitting there and Sakura eating a fried egg and some toast along with a few pieces of bacon. Abruptly she stopped eating and sat up with a disgusted look on her face.

"What?"

"Well it's good but I just realized that I'm eating a heart attack." She pushed the plate away, "and I'm full. So where are we going today?"

For the first time Sasuke a little unsure "I was thinking we should visit the hospital."

"The hospital? Why did I get hurt a lot on missions?" They were heading over to the hospital even as she voiced her misgivings.

"The only time you were at the hospital was when you were visiting me" and as an after thought he added, "or Lee."

"So I never got hurt on missions?"

"You never did anything to be hurt on missions. You just hung back and stayed out everyone's way." he stated bluntly.

**Way to say it kindly.**

_**That's just how he is.**_

"Hey Sasuke, why are you such an ice cube?" Sakura was only half teasing him. She really did want to know what made him so cold to others. It didn't look like he was going to answer so she just sighed and continued the one-sided conversation. "Do you think we'll see any one I know?"

"Lee and possibly Shizune."

"Who's Lee a friend of mine? Or possibly another medic." She mused to herself "I wonder what he's like."

"You'll know when you see him, trust me."

"Now there's an oxymoron. Trust you? Sasuke you do realize that the only thing I know about you is that you're my team mate and you have a ton of crazy fan girls."

"So you don't trust me." His voice was calculating and extremely cold.

"Hey I didn't say that. Against my better judgement I actually do trust you. But it's a very thin trust, based more on what others think of you than what I do."

"You shouldn't think according to how others tell you too."

"If I didn't I think I would trust you even more." Sakura walked ahead through the entrance to the hospital, leaving behind a very confused Sasuke.

The pink haired kunoichi found herself in a large waiting room. The ceiling was very high and the walls were as expected white. In the center of the room sat a plain wooden desk cluttered with papers. The secretary looked up as soon as Sakura entered the building.

"Sasuke isn't here today." she told her "or do you want to visit Lee?"

"Oh I know Sasuke-kun isn't here. Is Lee really back in the hospital?" Sakura asked pretending that all was normal.

"He's just here for a check up. It's room thirteen that you'll be looking for."

"Thank you. Oh, Sasuke-kun I'm going to visit Lee!" Sakura waved her arm in the air disappearing behind a door as Sasuke walked in. Grimacing he followed her into the long white hallway. Catching up with her he asked,

"Sasuke-kun?"

"I'm getting tiered of explaining what happened to people. From now on if I think I can fake it I will. Ah, room thirteen." She knocked lightly on the door, opening it when she heard a vioce call "come in".

"Hello Lee!"

"Greetings Sakura-chan! And Sasuke too? I was expecting Tsunade-sama. Are doing the check up instead?" He seemed genuinely surprised to see them both.

"Actually I was just visiting the hospital and I heard you were here so I decided to come see you. I met Sasuke here and since we're meeting Kakashi-sensei soon we decided to just go together."

Sasuke just barely kept his mouth closed. He never knew that Sakura could lie that easily, he wondered vaguely if she'd ever lied to him before. Sasuke also wondered how Lee could be so stupid as to believe her, he would never have gone with Sakura to visit Lee, he would have gone straight to the meeting spot brushing her off.

"Well we'd better go. See you around Lee!" Sakura waved good bye as Lee thanked them for coming. As soon as they were out of ear shot Sakura turned to him.

"So, did I act normal." He merely nodded. "Oh I see we're back to gestures again." she sighed.

Not really sure where they were heading Sakura decided to walk along the bank of the river when they reached the bridge. Wordlessly Sasuke followed her.

"Was I really that annoying before?" she asked.

"Yes."

"You idiot! Your supposed to say no!"

"Why should I lie?" He was teasing her now. He meant every word that he said but it in such a matter that one might believe that he didn't. Playfully she shoved him, just enough that he would lose his balance and stumble, but she had forgotten about the river. He toppled in and came back to the surface looking mildly surprised. Which of course sent Sakura into a fit of giggles. She took a step forward and offered him her hand, taking it Sasuke pulled himself out or he would have if Sakura hadn't started laughing again. Her knees collapsed under his weight and she went in with a splash.

When she reached the surface Sasuke expected her to be mad. Instead she just pulled herself to a shallowed part of the river and laughed again. "Oh, that was fun!". Sasuke too dragged himself out of the center of the river and using a low hanging tree branch pulled himself out. "We should go dry off, I can give you a change of clothes at my house. It's closer than Ino's."

Sakura was about to refuse but when she stood up and felt the bitter cold wind that cut right to the bone she agreed,

"We don't want another Ino incident, do we?"

Wearing a large t-shirt Sasuke had found and a pair of sweat pants Sakura sat in his kitchen, a mug of tea in her hand.

"You know your house is a lot brighter than I imagined it to be." she told him looking at the cheery yellow kitchen.

Sasuke was about to reply when he was cut off by complete darkness and an ear piercing scream.

**Ohhh cliffie! And it was one of my longer chapters. Or maybe it wasn't longer... Please reveiw.**

-**Fumei**


	11. Chapter 10

**Now that schools started up again my updates will be slower, yeah that kinda sucks but I'll try to get one chappie out a week and if your lucky two...**

**Chapter Ten**

"Sakura relax, the power went out." Sasuke hadn't even jumped. When you lived in a ninja community the power went out often, for varius reasons. When Tsunade was your Hokage the power went out even more often...

"Does this happen a lot?"

"Yes." He could of course have given her the detailed statement he had thought of just a few seconds ago but he figured that would, some way or another, lead to more questions. Questions that he didn't want to answer.

"Hey Sasuke, where's your family?" Questions like that one for instance.

Choosing to stay silent Sasuke shuffled over to a drawer open it and and rummaged through, looking for a candle. Finally when at least three candles had been unearthed (who knew Sasuke was such a slob?) and a box of matches had been provided by Sakura, the two could actually see each other. Sakura opened her mouth, Sasuke assumed it was to ask once again about his family, but before she could ask a question there was a knock on the door.

With out a word to Sakura, Sasuke turned and walked away. Opening the door Sasuke was surprised to see Naruto standing there. He was even more surprised to see that the blonde boy was piggy backing Hinata. Upon looking down Sasuke realized why, the shy girls ankle was twice the size that it should have been. Naruto however seemed to think taunting Sasuke was more important than getting Hinata some ice,

"Ha, Sasuke I was taking Hinata-chan home but we heard you scream like a girl!"

"Shut up." Sasuke stepped to the side indicating for them to come in. Looking at him with a mixture of confusion and relief (relief because Hinata would be getting help and confusion as to why Sasuke _was_ letting them in) Naruto made his way in making sure the bluenette's ankle was far away from any thing that could potentially hurt it.

"Sasuke you jerk, I've been sitting in almost complete darkne-oh..." Sakura broke off when she saw Hinata, scurrying over to the chair Hinata had been placed in she asked, "What happened?"

"Well I wasn't watching where I was going and I almost ran into Hinata-chan. She stepped to the side to get out of my way and stepped into a pot hole." Naruto filled them in rubbing the back of his head while Hinata blushed. "You know now would be a really good time for you to get your medic nin memories back." he added to Sakura.

"You think I can just get them back when ever I want? This is your fault, you should be at the hospital with Hinata! You idiot!" The pink haired girl screeched at him.

"Ummm...I don't think it's broken it doesn't hurt that much...maybe just some ice?" Hinata, hating being the cause of an argument, tried hopefully. Sasuke, who had already thought of this handed her the bag of ice he had gotten during his team mates argument.

Ignoring the fuming Sakura, Naruto turned to Hinata "Are you ok now?"

"I-I'm fine I'll go h-home now..." Sakura noticed that Hinata only seemed to stutter around Naruto.

"No, no, Hinata-chan just stay here Sasuke doesn't mind!" The blonde offered for the unwitting host.

Another knock on the door sent Sasuke once again out of the room. This time a worried looking blonde stood at the door and behind her leaning against the wall an extremely annoyed looking teen scowled at him.

"Hey Sasuke, is Sakura here? She hasn't come back yet and I was getting worried, so Shikamaru _offered_(emphasis on that word) to help me look for her."

Sighing Sasuke opened the door wider and led the to the partially lighted kitchen. Before anyone even had a chance to say anything they were interrupted by yet another knock on the door. The raven haired teen looked about ready to kill so Sakura offered(much like Ino, ahem Shikamaru) to get it.

Upon opening the door she found Tenten and a boy with eyes so similar to Hinata's she thought at first he was her brother. She then remembered Hinata saying something about a cousin and assumed, correctly this time, that this was him.

"Hey Tenten, and...Neji?" Neji nodded and Tenten seeing that he wasn't going to elaborate on why they were there said,

"We heard voices and saw Ino and Shikamaru going in. Are you guys having a party?"

Turning around Sakura called into the house, "Neji and Tenten are here, are we having a party?"

"No. Tell them to leave." she could tell by Sasuke's voice that they had moved to another room, the living room maybe? Turning back to the two outside Sakura smiled,

"Come on in."

Sasuke frowned but said nothing when he saw the two new guests, so Sakura guessed it would be alright for them to stay a while.

"No one else should be coming so I think we should do something." Naruto claimed, "Oh but we can't do any walking or anything 'cause Hinata needs to stay sitting, are you sure you don't want to go to the hospital?"Blushing from the attention she nodded and Neji frowned at Naruto, only to be plainly ignored.

"You need a chaperone." Kakashi it seemed hadn't bothered to knock, as he was standing it the hallway armed with a candle and his ever present book.

**The rest of this will be put up next chapter because I have homework glares at evil homework giving teachers****. Please reveiw, and don't worry Kakashi won't be in the whole next chappie so there will be fluff galore for all characters there.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Alrighty rant time: For the number of people that have this story on their alert or favs list it should be getting more reviews. I understand that some people don't like to review** **but it really isn't that hard to click the little button and type a few words. Also thank you to the people that do review this fic, your reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**Chapter Eleven**

Calmly Kakashi walked over to one of the two couches lining the wall, sat down and, began to read. Tenten, Neji, and Sakura, the first two having not met him and the latter having only met him once(in her memory), simply stared at the grey haired man. The others (minus Hinata) left the room to discuss the problem.

"Why is he even here?" Ino asked after they were a safe distance away.

"He uhh, he probably just...uhh..." Naruto floundered reminding every one of a certain shy girl.

With out waiting for any more questions to be asked or ideas to be voiced Sasuke walked back into the living room of his house. As a group the rest of the genin and the lone chunin tip toed after him.

As calmly as Kakashi had been, the raven haired ninja stepped past the three still staring genin, stopped in front of his mentor, pulled the book from his hands, and tossed it out the window which he then shut, locked and stood in front of. Following suit Ino and Tenten stood in front of another figuring that together they could take Kakashi. Naruto then stood in front of the last window in the room and every one else crossed their arms and glared at him(except Hinata because she's too nice to do that, Neji who just glared and Sakura who really didn't get what was going on).

Kakashi walked out of the room and straight to the front door. Opening it with one hand and waving with the other he called,

"I'll send Jiriya over later."

Worriedly Naruto said, "If he does we should lock the girls in windowless room." and then realizing that they still had nothing to do he continued, "Let's play truth or dare."

"Sure, why not."

"I guess, but no perverted dares. Got it?"

"You don't have to choose dare you know."

"Actually I think we should just not play with truth, it makes it boring."

"No way I like truth!"

"You would you're a girl."

"Got a problem with that?"

"N-no girls are great, wonderful even."

"Maybe we should start playing now."

"Ok here are the rules, no perverted dares, guys can only give and receive dares but a girl can ask another girl truth, and no refusing dares unless they are life threatening or break a major law. Oh and you can dare any one you want, but you can't dare the same person twice in a row."

"C'mon Ino, I suggested the game can't I make the rules?" Naruto whined even while every one else was murmuring agreement. Eventually every one situated themselves in a circle around the couch Hinata was sitting on, with the bag of semi-melted ice still on her ankle. Neji and Sasuke in particular did not look happy but seemed to have been forced to play. Shikamaru was sitting in the circle but leaning against the couch snoring. In the center of the teens three candles burned brightly on the ground giving a shadowy and almost sinister glow to every one's faces.

Naruto being the person to suggest playing was allowed to go first, "Ok Sasuke, I dare you to," he paused dramatically, "go to the kitchen and get us something to eat, I'm starving!" (Cue group sweat drop).

Even thought it was a stupid dare Sasuke still had to complete the task and arrived back with varius snacks that at least one person in the large group was bound to like. Since he had been the one dared it was Suske's turn to bring embarrassment to another.

"Neji, I dare you to fight me." Or not.

"Nope no fights, that's stupid and it could end the game if some one gets hurt." Ino interruped while all the girls nodded. The boys being out numbered (Shikamaru was sleeping and any way, as Ino pointed out, he would have opted for the less troublesome option or possibly not have voted at all) succumbed to the girls will and Sasuke was forced to think of another dare.

"Ok, Neji I dare you to leave my house."

"I dare you to let me stay." Why Neji wanted to stay was a mystery to Tenten but hey, she wasn't going to argue with him.

"Every one I dare you all not to dare me again." And to make sure he didn't get vetoed on that Sasuke gave Ino the most frightening glare he could. Which was either pretty scary to Ino or she thought his dare was okay because she didn't say any thing.

It was then decided that in the event that every one was dared the person to the left of the darer would give the next one, and that person happened to be Tenten.

"Ok Ino truth or dare?"

"Umm...dare."

"Ok you have to spend the rest of the night with Shikamaru." Tenten grinned evilly.

"Oh yeah? Well Tenten truth or dare?"

"Truth." Tenten smiled smugly. Ino however just ginned unerving the brunette quite a bit.

"Do you like Neji, as more than a friend?" Blushing (fortunately in the semi-darkness no could tell) Tenten looked at the ground,

"Okay, fine dare." A flicker of disappointment crossed Neji's face but Hinata being the only person who saw couldn't even be sure she was correct. After all Neji was an ice cube right?

"You've gotta spend the rest of the night with Neji." Ino replied predictably.

"While were on this topic then Naruto spend the rest of tonight caring for Hinata." Tenten said.

"What you think I wouldn't do that?!" Naruto yelled once again making Hinata blush. Tapping his chin Naruto turned to Sakura,

"I guess it's you and Sasuke then."

"Fine but to make things more interesting you guys all have to spend your time in a different room than every one else." Sakura replied.

"You know that means you and Sasuke are going to be alone to." Ino pointed out.

"So is the game over?"

"I guess..."

"Well that was waste of time."

"Are you saying you don't want to spend time with me?!"

"Yes."

"Zzzzz..."

"Shikamaru WAKE UP!"

'Umm, could we have like an hour before the dare's start?"

"Why?"

"'Cause guy's are idiots and we need time to prepare ourselves and talk and stuff."

"I guess, but what about Hinata she can't walk."

"She can lean on Sakura's shoulder."

"Why mine? Not that I mind Hinata."

"That's all right I can walk." Hinata resolved standing up and limping to a room with an open door, carrying the bag of melting ice. The three girls followed her, Ino who was last shut the door after her.

The room itself was pretty bare one small couch with a white sheet covering it and a wooden rocking chair. Situating themselves on the floor and making sure that Hinata sat on the couch the girls began to chat. At first things like why they showed up at Sasuke's house and what they had done earlier that day but soon the inevitable happened.

"Why did you dare me to spend the rest of the night with Shikamaru?" Ino asked raising an eye brow.

"'Cause you like him."

"I guess but the only time we talk is when we argue, all the other times I don't know what to say. I always was able to tell Sasuke I loved him, yet I can barely say more than three sentences to Shikamaru before there's an akward silence."

"You know what I think," Sakura cut in, "I think that you never really liked Sasuke. He was more or less a distraction. You know like you always knew you liked Shikamaru but since you were childhood friends you turned you attention to Sasuke."

"Umm, maybe? Actually it is possible, I guess. Hey wait I never told you that Shikamaru and I were childhood friends!" To that Sakura looked at first surprised and then she smiled, just a bit.

At that moment Naruto poked his head in the door, "Hour's up."

"What no way we've only been in here for like a half hour!" Tenten exclaimed.

"Well, we're bored. And Ino you need to wake Shikamaru up and tell him what's going on."

**Ok I lied, there wasn't much fluff. But I have an excuse, there's been a change of plans. In stead of just doing some fluffiness I've decided that next chapter there will be blushing, idiocy, and a big(or maybe not so big) surprise.**

**-Fumei**


	13. Chapter 12

**Ummm... Please reveiw? Gets smacked on head by random person Oh wait not yet...**

**P.S**.**-this chapter is rated Pg-13 for some mild language...just to be safe!!!**

**Chapter Twelve**

"Hey Hinata and me call the kitchen!" Naruto yelled when they had all once again gathered in the living room.

"Hinata and I." Tenten corrected him. Looking confused Naruto said,

"No I mean me(he pointed to himself) and Hinata(he pointed to her). Not you and Hinata." Rolling her eyes Tenten pushed the blonde into the kitchen and then helped Hinata over to the only chair. Shutting them in she returned smiling.

"Neji and I'll just stay here, ok?"

"Oh I was kinda hoping that I wouldn't have to move Shikamaru." Ino pointed to the snoring chunin shrugging hopelessly, "I'll just wake him up." She amended a few seconds later.

"Then, umm Sasuke and I will go upstairs?" Sakura turned questioningly to Sasuke. In reply the raven haired teen nodded and gave his standard "hn".

Moving off in the direction of the staircase Sakura faintly heard Ino muttering and soft foot steps behind her. Sasuke's foot steps to be exact. Climbing the stairs the kunoichi realized that the house was getting darker and darker. When she could no longer see any thing at all(she was in an extremely long hallway) Sakura turned around to face Sasuke. Realizing that she could neither hear his breathing nor his footsteps she began to panic.

**Think, where could he be?**

_**He's probably getting a candle.**_

**Good, now that we're calmer can I ask you something?**

_**Sure.**_

**Okay, do you have a death wish?**

_**No.**_

**Then start BREATHING!**

Unintentionally Sakura had stopped breathing and if there had been light on one would have seen her face take on a blue twinge. Gasping in air she fell to her knee's holding her head. Not breathing for an extended amount of time had made the young ninja quite dizzy, so dizzy in fact that she fainted.

"Sakura, What are you doing?" Sasuke had in fact gone back down the stairs to get a candle. Upon returning he found Sasuke laying on the ground unmoving. When she didn't respond he nudged her with his foot. Unorthodox yes, but he figured that would have gotten her up, albeit yelling.When she didn't move at all he knew something was wrong.

* * *

"Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are weinthekitchen?" Hinata rushed the last part of her sentence, why, because of course Naruto had turned to face her.And being as she couldn't move all to well, the shy girl could only blush and look away.

"Well it's obvious isn't it? I can get something to eat and we have a supply of ice for your ankle." Hinata hadn't realized that Naruto had taken her bag of melted ice and filled it up again. As he handed it back to her she thought of something. No one not even her, ever expected Naruto to think of anyone but himself so when he did it always came as a surprise. It was nice when someone thought of her, she realized and when that some one was Naruto it was even better.

"Thank you." She giggled at him as he slipped and caught himself as he crossed back to the fridge(but only after she new he was all right). Turning to her he said,

"You should laugh more often. I like it when people are happy." Naruto was just full of surprises today. He always struck Hinata as more of the type of person who would want others to make him happy, but what he really wanted was for his friends to be happy instead.

"Your...amazing."

"Huh? What'd you say Hinata-chan?"

"Oh...um. Nothing, thank you Naruto!"

"Hey Hinata-chan?"

"Yes..."

"You can call me Naruto-kun if you want."

"Thank you...Naruto-kun."

* * *

Sitting in the room all four girls had been in earlier Ino leaned up against the lone couch, while Shikamaru was sprawled on the floor near her. Feeling the need to talk, even if the only other occupant of the room was sleeping, Ino made sure he was asleep before starting.

"Shikamaru I'm gonna be perfectly frank with you ok? All my friends say that you like me, as more than a friend. Now I'm not saying they're right but if you do or even if you don't, I wanted to say thank you. Because I've told you this but I'm not in love with Sasuke any more, and it's been kinda hard dealing with that fact. That sounds crazy but think about it, he's the one I thought about spending my life with, the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. And now I'm learning that I never really even liked him, he was a _distraction_. From who? Sakura says it's you, but I'm not sure, don't get me wrong I like you but only as a friend right now. I'm learning to stand on my own again, and when I've learned to walk then maybe, just maybe I will like you. Or possibly love you. So thanks for being there, even if you were sleeping most of the time." Sighing she layed down next to him and before she drifted off to sleep Ino muttered,

"I'm glad we had this talk."

"Me too, Ino, me too." But Ino who was sleeping didn't hear Shikamaru's whispered confermation.

* * *

Sakura could feel some thing soft under neath her, a bed, or maybe a cloud. It sure felt like a cloud, maybe she was in heaven...

"Sakura, wake up...your annoying...your weak and will never amount to anything..." or maybe she was in hell...or possibly still alive, after all the devil sounded a lot like Sasuke.

"Sakura if your not awake then we need to talk." _But I am awake Sasuke, I just can't move or anything! _"You've changed, a lot. I used to think it was for the better but now I'm not so sure... God dammit this shouldn't be so hard! Alright, you've changed and so have my feelings about you...for you. Arg I'm a ninja damn it, this shouldn't be so hard!" _Calm down Sasuke...or wait are you the devil? _"You know what, this is stupid." Unable to speak the correct words even in front of the seemingly comatose girl Sasuke had no choice but to show her how he felt, which he did.

Saskura felt some thing press against her mouth. _Sasuke!_ _Oh my god Sasuke is kissing me!_ _This what I've been pretending I've wanted my whole life! And now that it's happening, I'm not so sure what I was afraid of_..._Wait how did I remember that..._

And like a flood it hit her,

"Naruto your annoying."

"From now on, we're rivals."

"Sasuke-kun! Over here!"

"Ino-pig!"

_Ino, I'll miss you..._

As she bolted up right, Sasuke took a step backward. Turning to him she said,

"I remember."

* * *

**Yes Sakura did say PRETENDING this woll be cleared up in the next chapter**

**This was Sakura's last thought in the second chapter before she lost her memory**

** With that all cleared up I'd just like to say please reveiw! Because 1) I didn't personally like this chapter all that much and I'd like to know what my readers thought and 2) If I get 3-5 reveiws the next Chapter will be out by Monday.**

**-Fumei  
**


	14. Chapter 13

**You guys/girls (oh what the heck reviewers) are the best!!** **I guess the last chappie was better than I thought. The NejixTenten part of the dare was left out for a reason.**

**Chapter 13**

Recap: "I remember."

* * *

"What, you remember...every thing." Sasuke hadn't realized it until now but he didn't want Sakura to get her memory back. Now she would be clingy and annoying again...and just as she had started to grow on him too. 

"Every thing." She confirmed, strangely though Sakura looked less than happy and possibly a bit sick.

"You don't seem happy about this, why not." It wasn't a question, it was a demand.

'I-I...I think I've been living a lie my whole life. Or at least the part of my life that you were involved in. Sasuke I told you I loved you every day right?"

"Yes." If possible Sasuke was even more confused than Sakura right now. Just what was she talking about?

"Sasuke I was afraid of you, more afraid of you than any thing else." Feeling like she would breakdown from all of the stress and confusion of her life right now Sakura barreled on, only vaguely aware that Sasuke was still in the room. "Ever since the first time I met you I was terrified. Ino wasn't though and I tried to be brave like her by pretending that I liked you too, so when we were put on the same three man cell I didn't know what to do. I know I was annoying before but I thought that if I became even more annoying you would shun me, and it worked. I know that I could have just ignored you but I thought that maybe you would come to like me. In liking me you would talk to me, and I would have to reply. So instead I decided to not only claim my love for you all the time but also to convince myself that I was in love with you. Which wasn't too hard, but still you scared me, you were always so dark and to be honest I never trusted you. You seemed to me, to be unstable. When you decided to leave for Orochimaru I thought it was because of how annoying I'd been. I followed you to try to stop you from turning traitor like I'd always thought you would. I begged Naruto to bring you back, he thought it was because I loved you, but really it was because I felt guilty. Guilty that I made you leave and that it was my fault that Konoha could be destroyed." Pausing for air Sasuke finally had a chance to talk.

"So you don't love me?" His voice was cold and calculating again, like that time when they were at the hospital.

"I'm not sure, I was so afraid of you, but I can't see why now that I've actually gotten to know you a little bit. You kissed me, do you love me?" She was blushing but Sakura had caught Sasuke off guard as well.

"Do you realize that the way we feel is the opposite of the way we act?"

"Is that a yes?"

"..."

"What if I said it was a yes for me?"

"Would you be lying?"

"Why are you making this so hard Sasuke?! If I say yes then I mean it."

"I'd say that you've changed, and that you would need to remind me if you meant it."

So she did.

"Then it's a yes." Sasuke looked no different but Sakura could detect a smug note in his tone. Hugging him she whispered,

"I think it's probably time that everyone went home. And for gods sake hug me back!"

"Your right you should all go home." Instead of obeying her order he grabbed her hand and walked out of then room.

**Oh well, we'll have to work on obedience training later.**

**_Sasuke is not a dog!_**

**What? Well he can't be much smarter than one...**

_**Shut up!**_

**Touchy, touchy**

**_Seriously your gonna drive me insane one day_**.

**Honey,****with a boyfriend like Sasuke all I've got to say is; Welcome to insanity, I'll attempt to keep you from going off the deep end**.

**_Thanks, your sarcasm is really appreciated_**.

**No I'm serious, if you thought just being his friend was going to be scary, then what are you going to do when you marry him.**

_**WHAT! I'm fifteen I'm not thinking about marriage right now.**_

**It's a good thing it's dark, your blushing.**

"I'll tell Neji to leave, you help Ino wake up Shikamaru." Sasuke's voice broke into her thoughts.

"What no good-bye kiss? I'm just kidding, you don't have to glare."

Letting go of his hand so that she could get to her destination Sakura said,

"You know what Sasuke I really do think that I love you."

And for the first time in a very long time Sasuke smiled, a genuine smile not one of his usual smirks. Things were definitely looking up.

* * *

Quietly Sakura open the door to the room that Ino and Shikamaru were in. Shikamaru was laying on the floor sleeping peacefully, Ino(who's lips turned slightly upward) had her head resting on his chest and the two formed an a most 'T' shape. 

"Awww, how cute." Sakura whispered.

* * *

"Where are Ino and Shikamaru?" Sasuke asked when they met up once again at the stairs landing. 

"Sleeping, where's Neji and Tenten?" She countered.

In response he held up a piece of paper, "I found this in the living room."

_Hey guys,_

_We decided that since it's only about midnight we would just go home and get to sleep. Since we're going home together it still counts right (as the dare I mean)? Neji and I won't be coming back (obviously) so that's why I'm writing this._

_Okay bye,_

_Tenten_

"Midnight? What is she talking about, it's only like ten, right...Okay exactly _how_ long was I out?" Sakura looked suspiciously at Sasuke.

"Only about half an hour. You really can't tell time can you?"

"Are you teasing me? Alright Sasuke! We're making a break through with your emotionstoday!"

"I already had emotions."He answered coolly.

"And now you've got some more."

"We should get Naruto and Hinata and then we'll wake up Ino and Shikamaru."

"Who put you in charge, relax Sasuke I was joking. You've really gotta lighten up a bit."

Still scowling he walked into the kitchen. Sakura ran to catch up with him and slipped her hand into his.

"Hey Hinata, Hinata?" Naruto was waving his hands in front of Hinata's face and it seemed that she had passed out.

"Ugh, Naruto what did you do?"

Turning to them in surprise Naruto blurted, "Nothing I...Are you two going out?"

Sakura was about to say yes but stopped, were they going out? Nothing had actually been confirmed...

"Yes." Sasuke said daring Naruto to make a loud and generally insensitive comment.

"Wow didn't see that coming, hey Sakura-chan your blushing...You know Hinata-chan always blushes around me, do you think she likes me?"

Hinata who had just picked up her head heard Naruto's conclusion and promptly fainted again.

_Oh no, he knows..._

* * *

**Ohhh, I'm so mean, but don't worry the Hinata and Naruto chapter will be fun if not long.****As for Sakura's being afraid of Sasuke...well it makes sense, she's always very complacent around him. **

**Oh my god, this fic is coming to an end(cries)! All I have to do is the NaruxHina chapter, get a certain stubborn couple together(coughShikaxInocough), get rid of those pesky ninja's who caused this whole mess (bet you thought I forgot about them huh?), and then the epilogue. Oh wow that's like three or four chapters (I might combine two of those idea's into one chapter) but still... Ummm, Please Review!!!**

**-Fumei**


	15. Chapter 14

**Not much to say...Oh! I still don't own Naruto (haven't said _that_ in a while).**

**Chapter 14**

Any person who had been in the Hokage's office about a week ago and who was currently there now would have sworn to deja vu. A raven haired shinobi sat in a hard straight backed chair attempting to read a scroll, on his right a blonde was chattering away happily, while on his left a pink haired kunoichi sat quietly with her hands in her lap.

Of course there were a few changes that a passer by wouldn't pick up on. Like the fact that Ino while talking to Sasuke wasn't flirting, no she knew that he was off limits not that she really cared any more. They wouldn't see that the sullen looking boy hunched in the chair closest to the corner was part of their group either.

Sakura's eyes darted to the door which opened slowly. Hinata quietly slipped in and sat down next to Sakura folding her hands together.

"Hey Hinata, where have you been? Naruto keeps asking about you but I haven't seen you around." Hinata fidgeted under Sakura's stare and Ino, curiosity piqued walked over to sit on Hinata's other side.

"But Sakura..he knows. I know that he does, how can I face him? He's going to tell me that we can't be friends any more..." Hinata trailed off on the verge of tears.

"Well you'll have to face him soon, there's a good chance Naruto will be on this mission too." the ever unsympathetic Ino told her.

"If there's a god that won't happen." the shy girl muttered immediately clapping a hand to her mouth as if she hadn't meant for any one to hear that.

Just then the door slammed open and a breathless Naruto stumbled in.

"Guess He doesn't exist, huh?"

Noticing Hinata almost instantly Naruto waved and ran over to her.

"Hey Hinata-chan! I've been looking for you, I have to tell you something-" Naruto was interrupted by the sound of Tsunade opening the door to her office to call the six in, turning to face her the blonde Kyuubi vessel missed the look of horror that crossed Hinata's face.

* * *

"You know your mission, find the grass-nin and escort them to the border. If you want you can remind them why the Grass has stayed away from Konoha for so long." Tsunade informed the six ninja once they had all entered the room. 

"We don't know where they are and the forest is huge." Sasuke reminded her.

"I'm splitting you up into groups of three, Hinata, Naruto, and Shikamaru you take the right side of the forest and Sakura, Sasuke, and Ino you take the left side. Your mission starts now." Ino smiled obviously pleased that the Hokage had finally remembered her name while Hinata looked sick.

"Alright! We'll find those grass-nin and send them crying all the way back to... to...to where ever they're from!"

"Naruto...they're from the Grass, that was pretty clear." Sakura groaned.

* * *

"Hey, so this is pretty much like old times, right?" Ino tried to strike up a conversation as they walked once again on a path in the forest. 

"Yeah lets just hope I don't get my head smashed in this time." Sakura answered wryly and Ino remembering that day made a face while nodding.

They walked along in silence for the next few minutes. The trees cast gloomy shadows on the ground where they had decided to walk. Ino was listening for telltale noises, Sasuke had two kunai out and ready, and Sakura had conjured a weak genjutsu to shield them with out using too much chakra. The deeper into the forest they walked the darker and more silent it became.

"Did you hear that?" Ino whispered pulling out a kunai when the three were just about in the center of the forest. Sakura heard the crackling of leaves and the snapping of twigs. Crouching low she dropped the genjutsu, drew two of her own kunai and looked to the ground.

Sure enough the wild grass she was standing in grew before her eyes and began to twist thin tendrils around her ankles. Surprisingly strong the grass held on while she flailed her legs around, suspecting this Sakura began slashing away with her kunai.

Ino who also should have been fighting her bonds openly laughed at the shadows above her.

"Using the same trick again? You think we didn't prepare for this?" she mocked them.

Sasuke who again had been ignored by the grass nodded his head to the middle shadow who was moving his arms, "That one." he mouthed to Ino who smiled. Sakura watched the blonde girl drop lifeless to the ground while her grass chains fell away.

The middle most shadow who Sasuke had pointed out moved suddenly attacking one of his own teammates, surprised the ninja didn't fight back and fell to the ground. The rest of the team sensing this wasn't their comrade any more circled him. Smiling the ninja allowed himself to be attacked before making a hand sign and also dropping to the ground below.

Ino stirred and sat up rubbing her arms as if her body had been the one actually being attacked.

"Man, they hit hard." she muttered. Although Ino had taken two of the enemy out it appeared they had received back up because six ninja turned to them hundreds of metal weapons glinting menacingly.

"C'mon guys, try being original for once." Ino goaded although looking worried, they hadn't planned on the extra ninja and dodging all those weapons would be next to impossible.

The three waited for the kunai, senbon, and who knows what else to be flung at them but the onslaught never came. Instead the enemy ninja all seemed to be frozen in place.

"Hey guys, sorry we're late."

* * *

**Ohhhh, is that a cliffie? I think it is...** **This chapter was the first real fight scene I've ever written so I would really appreciate some comments on it( like if it was bad how to make it better or more realistic). Thank you for reading this fic so far I can't believe it's almost over. Please review!**

**-Fumei**


	16. Authors Note, VERY IMPORTANT

Okay, I need to know something. Should this fic have an epilouge at the end or should I give it a sequal? This is super important because if you guys want a sequel then the next chapter will be a little different. Here's what the sequal would be about...

The Grass, angry about being run out of Konoha has returned in numbers larger than the Leaf has ever faced. In return for peace they make an offer- Hinata's hand in marrige to their daimyo's eldest son. Hinata must make a hasty desicion, but little does she know Naruto's real feelings for her. I believe I would call the fic I Do, Because I Must.

Please let me know wether you would like an epilouge or would rather read the sequel, which will be mostly NaruxHina but all the pairings of Flipped Feelings will be included. Please let me know which one you want so I can continue this fic.


	17. Chapter 15

**I've decided that I'm not gonna do a sequel, mostly cause I have idea's for other fics that I wanna write. Speaking of other fics PLEASE check out my new fic Little Sister. It kinda seems like angst (I think) in the first chapter but I PROMISE it isn't.** **Oh and please review to it if you like it.**

**Chapter Fifteen**

Naruto walked into the clearing one hand behind his head, smiling. Hinata followed him in glancing timidly at the six people still in shadows.

"Hey, Shikamaru bring them in!" Naruto shouted and almost instantly the Grass-nin crowded together and jumped down from the trees.

"Tie them up already. You have no idea how troublesome this is." Shikamaru grumbled from the shadows.

_**Tie them up? With what?**_

"Retreat." the leader called and two Grass-nin gathered their fallen and quickly left while the rest disappeared. The five genin in the clearing stood there in shock until Ino yelled,

"Shikamaru you idiot! You let them go?!"

Lazily he strolled into the clearing and raised an eyebrow,

"_You_ were supposed to tie them up."

Sasuke and Sakura jumped into the trees to pursue the escapees and with a glance at Ino Shikamaru followed them. Grumbling Ino sat on the ground and began pulling at the grass and weeds around her.

"We should go after them." Hinata said in a manner that suggested that she really did not wish to follow her team mates at all.

"No, let them handle it on their own." Ino glared at the arrangement of wild flowers, weeds, and grasses she had made before stomping off in the direction of Konoha.

"Well we can't let her go off into the forest on her own..." Naruto said while Hinata gratefully nodded, "but, uh lets keep our distance okay?"

* * *

Ino stormed along aware that Hinata and that bumbling idiot were behind her. She was like this she realized some tiny thing would put her in a bad mood. And once she started to rise back into a good mood some thing could send her spiraling right back down.

Like the part Naruto and Hinata's conversation she had just heard.

"So, Hinata-chan, um, I realized that you always blush around me and uh, Sakura-chan does the same thing when she's around Sasuke and Sakura-chan likes Sasuke and so um, do you by any chance um, like me?"

Hinata was even redder than Ino thought was possible and she could only stutter incoherently. Naruto taking this as a no waved his hands in front of his face.

"But, but, if you don't then we could just be friends."

"I...like you...Naruto-kun." Hinata was poking her fingers together, had stopped walking, and delivered her message to the ground.

"Really? Th-then do you wanna get some ramen later?"

"Okay...Naruto-kun, is ramen good?" Astounded that she had never tried ramen before Naruto launched into his typical rant about the wonders of ramen. Last time Ino had looked at them they were holding hands, Hinata was blushing, and Naruto was still talking. It made her sick.

It wasn't that she was jealous, no nothing like that. Ino was happy for Hinata really she was, it just that she was...jealous. Not of Naruto but of the fact that she didn't have anyone like that, that she blushed around, or anything.

The little voice in the back of her head-You know the one that's almost always right but you never listen to it? Yeah that one.- was screaming Shikamaru's name but of course Ino ignored it. He didn't like her back no matter what her friends said. No she was NOT jealous, she wasn't, she wasn't, she wasn't.

"Hey Ino? We're going to get some ramen. See you later." Naruto called.

"What? Oh...yeah...see you around." ...She was so jealous.

"We chased them off." Sakura proudly reported to Ino when they reached the village gates, "Hey where are Naruto and Hinata?"

"They went to go get ramen. Like a date." Ino couldn't help but smile at Sakura's smile and Sasuke's disbelieving face.

"So, you want to get some ramen then?" Sasuke looked at Sakura who laughed,

"Sure."

"Ino, I'm-"

"Going to go sleep. I know." she cut him off, then stomped off into the village. Shikamaru stared after her in disbelief. He had been going to say that he was reporting to the Hokage but now that she mentioned it, a nap did sound pretty nice...

* * *

**Okay I know, bad chapter, I couldn't think of any thing else and it kind of works. So remember, review this fic and then check out my other fic and review that too. lol! But seriously PLEASE do.**

**-Fumei**


	18. Chapter 16

**HI! Not much to say except I'm at forty reviews!! That's only ten away from the fifty that I was hoping for! In other words it's all good. Oh, and I told you I'd do a Christmas chapter so here it is (drum roll please, lol).  
**

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Two months later...**

Shikamaru dozed lazily on the couch not caring for the world that Christmas was three days away. Or that he didn't have presents for anyone yet. His dream was just getting good, he had retired at the nice age of twenty and was preparing for the mother of all naps, when he heard a knock on the door.

_Don't pay attention, they'll leave eventually_ he told himself. Unfortunately the knocking continued which could only mean one thing- it was Ino. Shikamaru didn't have any thing against his bossy, nap ruining team mate, really he didn't. But his apartment happened to house only his father and himself. In other words, it was messy, very messy. The mess had never bothered him and it certainly had never bothered his father, but Ino? Yeah it would bother Ino.

Shikamaru happened to know that Ino lived in a nice neighborhood, in an actual house. The kind of place where fights broke out when some one didn't water their grass for a few days. The kind of place where he never wanted to live, but where Ino felt completely at home.

"Hey, boy. Your friend is here." His father called. Shikato had always called Shikamaru boy. It wasn't mean or degrading, in fact Shikamaru would worry if his father called him any thing else. The lazy chuunin propped himself up on his elbows and fell back onto the couch when he saw that Ino had indeed entered the house.

She walked into the livingroom daintily pushed a pile of garbage off the coffee table and set down a box. A box containing gifts, wrapping paper and ribbons. Putting her hands on her hips she looked down at him,

"I bought your gifts for every one but_ you_ are going to wrap them."

"Sure, I'll do it in a few minutes," He paused waiting for her to leave, when Ino just stood there he decided to be a bit more pointed, "Good-bye." he waved but she still stood there.

"Shikamaru, I'm not as smart as you, but I'm not stupid. I'm going to watch you wrap your gifts and then I'll tell you who gets what."

Damn, she knew him too well.

He stared back at her, now sitting up right on the couch, as she pulled out a few coupons to a local restaurant.

"These are for Chouji. Here's some wrapping paper get to work."

Chouji's present was followed by money for Asuma (because as Ino said, "He'll go out and buy cigarets, but I'm not going to buy them for him."), kunai for the guys (because these were supposed to seem like they were actually from Shikamaru and what else would he get them?), senbon for the girls (pretty much the same thing), and for Ino...

"Ino you didn't buy yourself a present." Shikamaru said as if she had lost her mind.

"Of course not! Your actually going to have to get up and go get me one! And if you don't, I'll just return the one I got for you." Of course Ino had already finished her Christmas shopping. She'd probably been done since the summer.

"Well I won't keep you from your sleep any longer, but remember we're all meeting by the bridge to exchange presents on Christmas afternoon." She picked up her coat and stepped out side, where it had started snowing.

* * *

Shikamaru waded through the foot or so of snow that had settled in his path as he (some what) hurried towards the bridge. He was as usual late, but it actually wasn't his fault this time. He hadn't over slept (although he had wanted to), he had skipped breakfast (and now he was starving), and why? So that he could wrap Ino's present. It hadn't been all that easy either, and judging by the horrible, lumpy, oval shaped package she would never guess what it was.

"Shikamaru! You came! Late, but you remembered the gifts so I'm not complaining." Funny even though she wasn't complaining Ino managed to fit something negative into her greeting.

Every one exchanged presents, the couples saving their gifts to each other for last. As Naruto and Hinata finished their exchange Ino was particularly aware that she and Shikamaru, though not a couple still had to give each other their presents. She was also aware of a twisted nervous feeling in her stomach, though she couldn't imagine why.

They handed the packages to each other, Ino's perfectly wrapped Shikamaru's lumpy and slightly oval in shape.

As Ino pulled the paper and glue concoction off her present she almost gasped. In her hand sat a small crystal cube with a rose etched on one side, underneath the flower small neatly printed words were also etched in,

_Friendship is like a flower,  
if you plant the seeds,  
and nurture it,  
it may blossom into love._

Just as she was about to thank him, Shikamaru said,

"You got me a pillow?"

"Well yeah, I'm mean you sleep a lot so..." Ino immediately went on the defensive.

"So I sleep too much." There was an edge in his voice.

"Yeah you do, but you sleep through my complaints so you wouldn't know." She was yelling now.

"Well, thanks. It's a lot nicer than the one I've got now." He was yelling as well.

"Good I'm glad you like it!"

"I do."

"And I'll probably end up putting this on my dresser where the sun can hit it!"

"Well good." he huffed

"Good!" Ino echoed and they stomped off in opposite directions.

The rest of the group stood there blinking until Kiba broke the silence.

"Time to hang up the mistletoe!" He was then tackled and the mistletoe confiscated. There would surely be enough mistletoe around Konoha with out another one set up.

Ino had risen from her anger, not that she had been all that angry really, and was on the look out for Shikamaru. Chances were he had already forgiven her and she didn't need to apologize, but Ino never had been one to bargain with friendship. Through it away when it wasn't working yes, but put it in danger no.

So as she walked around Konoha she realized something, or more accurately came to terms with some thing she had known for a while. She, Yamanaka Ino liked Shikamaru, or possibly loved. Having never really been in love before (She had dismissed Sasuke as a crush or distraction) Ino was down right scared. So she decided to be subtle and take things slowly.

"Shikamaru! I've been looking for you! I wanted to say that I'm sorry..for earlier." She tried to blush cutely like Hinata or Sakura but Ino never blushed around Shikamaru, it just didn't happen, "and I think I'm in love with you. Okay I know I'm in love with you, I realized it for sure about five seconds ago." Ino had never really had the knack for being subtle anyway.

"You know what," he answered her evenly not looking the least bit surprised "I think I've been in love with you since the first time we argued and I remembered why that was when we were arguing earlier. I don't know how to explain it but..."

"Then don't." She said pointing up. The two were standing right under some mistletoe. Smiling mischievously he snaked his arm around her waist and propelled them forward, "Nah, I've always been a tradition breaker anyway."

Ino was about to protest, to yell or hit him when his lips pressed against hers. Smiling he whispered,

"If we're going to go out then you need to loosen up." Hitting him playfully Ino laughed and a stranger would have heard Ino say,

"Alright let's set up some ground rules, no going to sleep during dates, no trying to protect me on missions I can take care of myself..."

* * *

**Ah, ShikaxIno fluff is the best. Makes you feel all fuzzy inside doesn't it? Okay about the mistletoe, yes completely cliche but I tried to put a spin on it so...OMG only the epilogue left to go now! I'm putting up a Thank You spot in the fic where I'll thank all my reviewers so if you want to see your name in type then you have to review to this chapter, got that? Thank you so much for reading and reviewing up to this point so now just click the little review button and type away!**

**-Fumei**


	19. Epilogue

**I was re-reading some of the earlier chapters in this fic and I realized that it's pretty much centered on Sakura. I didn't mean for this to happen and so this chapter is Hinata centered.**

**Epilogue**

"Naruto!", twenty four year old Hinata called to her husband of four years, "We're going to be late!"

He stumbled down the stairs of their apartment, pulling on the jacket of his tuxedo. Smiling at her he said,

"What, are we late?" Hinata just rolled her eyes, when you lived with Naruto you were always running late.

"The baby sitter will be here any minute and then we can go."

As soon as the words had left her mouth there was a knock on the door. Moegi (sp?) stepped in side closing the door behind her. Seemingly out of no where two young boys and a little girl ran into the room. Hinata looked lovingly down at her children, all three had her dark hair and pale blue eyes, a result of the mixing of her almost white eyes and Naruto's cerulean blue ones (Hinata was thankful that all three of them had pupils and wouldn't be teased about their eyes).

"I'm sorry to rush out on you but Naruto is the best man and we're running late." Hinata said stepping through the door.

"No problem, I'll see you around six?"

"Six." Hinata confirmed.

"Hey Moegi, how's Konohamaru?" Naruto asked also stepping out side.

"For the last time we are NOT going out!" she yelled shutting the door.

"I never said they were." a confused Naruto said to his wife, who in turn laughed.

The wedding was beautiful, flowers (supplied by Ino) covered the walls and flowed from every vase in sight. Chairs had been set up along the aisle and guests were sitting in their seats. Hinata hurried to stand with the other brides maids while Naruto took his spot as best man.

Sasuke stood at the altar looking slightly relieved that Naruto had made it but more than that he looked nervous. Hinata remembered waiting for the cue to walk down the aisle at her own wedding and bounced up and down on the balls of her feet one time in anticipation.

The music started and Sakura walked down the aisle alone. She had wanted to have Kakashi walk her down the aisle but had decided against it last minute, saying something about being independent and strong. She seemed to glide along, her face radiating joy.

"Sasuke, when I first met you I was afraid of you or rather what you could do, but then I got to know you and my fear melted away. Fear again found me when I realized that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you, the fear that you wouldn't wish for the same thing. Again you proved my fear to be false when you gave me a ring, and the fear left. I must be terribly insecure though because again I am afraid, this time afraid that you will be called on a mission and never return. But you've taught me something, that loneliness is a price I must pay to love and be loved. It's a price I'm willing to pay, even if you leave before I'm ready to let go. Sasuke I love you. To be with you for the rest of my life is truly my happily ever after." Sakura recited her vow.

Looking around at all the glamor Hinata realized that though every thing was beautiful, they were still ninja. Sakura she knew had the slit up the side of her gown so that she could have easy access to the weapons pouch she was hiding. Tenten had her panda buns (though she usually wore her hair down now) held up by senbon, and Ino had small Chinese throwing stars dangling from her ears and a larger one on her necklace. Hinata herself had kunai hidden away.

"I do."

As she was analyzing the wedding Hinata realized she had completely missed Sasuke's vows and the ceremony was almost over.

"I pronounce you man and wife, you may now kiss the bride."

Hinata was analyzing again, this time she was watching the couples during the reception. Shikamaru had him arm lazily draped around Ino's waist and she was whispering some thing to him. Sasuke was holding his new bride, well bridal style, and Neji had his arms around Tenten's shoulders while she stood in front of him her hands on her swollen stomach. Naruto's arm was protectively laced around Hinata's own waist, and she found herself thinking that with three children, the man of her dreams, and the last of her friends happily married, that life just didn't get any better.

"Hey Hinata! Have you seen Kurenai-sensei?" It was almost funny how Kiba the rebel of her old team was the only one who still called their ex-teacher 'sensei'.

"No, I haven't why?"

Kiba grabbed her shoulders and turned Hinata towards the lawn where couples were dancing, jarring Naruto's arm in the process. Right in the center Kakashi gracefully spun Kurenai around, though it was crowded Hinata didn't miss the delicate smile on her former sensei's face.

"How about that? Kakashi and Kurenai...we should have seen that coming after our Christmas party last year, huh?" Naruto asked lightly slipping his arms around her waist again.

"I guess we should have.." She answered lost in thought.

"So when do you think their wedding will be?" Kiba asked, squinting as he lost sight of them.

"Soon, very soon." The three spun around to see Kakashi standing beside them and Kurenai still gasping over the diamond ring on her finger.

As the rest of the former rookie nine wandered over to see what all the commotion was, Hinata vaguely heard some one say, "Sakura-chan, you have to throw the bouquet!"

Smiling she shook her head instead the pink haired kunoichi handed the arrangement of flowers to the red eyed fiancé of her former sensei,

"Here, your going to need these a lot more than I will.", and quietly she added to Kakashi, "Sasuke and I are coming over to your apartment before she moves in."

"Whatever for, Mrs. Uchiha?" He asked innocently.

"Oh, spring cleaning, among other things." she answered with a wave of her hand, smiling at the use of her new last name.

"Of course."

_This_, Hinata thought as she watched all of her friends laughing and conversing and stole a furtive glance at her husband, _is the happily ever after that I've always dreamed of._

_The end_

**It's over, wow my first finished fic**. **I hope you all enjoyed the ending and now please stay seated at your computer because I have a few people to thank. Oh and yes Hinata and Naruto's children are triplets (foxes do have litters...), Tenten is pregnate(I so spelled that wrong..), and I really need to know some thing: can you have two pen names with the same e-mail address? My sister wants one so...any answers will be greatly appreciated!**

* * *

**The Ruby Wolf- You were my first ever reviewer! Thank You so much!**

**Sienna Maiu- You were the harshest critic of my fic (though not too harsh) and thank you so much for that, it made me feel like a real author! P.S. Did you ever draw that ShikaxIno scene?**

**XxHotbloodysirenxX- Thanks for the reviews oh so very much!**

**Alucius-Thanks for the 'your annoying' idea! I couldn't have written that chapter as well with out it!**

**Ness345- When I first saw you review I almost screamed. I love your fic sooooo much and your reviews meant so much to me!**

**Tomboy14- Ever since you found this fic you have my most faithful reveiwer, you are so awesome! And I luuuuv your fics!**

**Brat- You only reviewed twice but your comments were appreciated all the same!**

**Youko-Kuramas-Kitsune- Thankies! Oh and a most happy BELATED new year (cause I never did say that did I?)**

**FrustrationNeverLetsGo- OMG I lovells this fic too lol! (But then that's expected isn't it?)**

**Kaida Kiku-Sorry no sequel, but if there had been one Hinata SO would have been with Naruto (that's the only way all would be right in the Naruto Universe lol!).**

**Shelby K.- So glad you liked the ficcy so much ;)!!!**

**And that's all folks!! Until next fic! **

**-Fumei**

**P.S. Speaking of fics I should update Letters, Love, and a Kidnaping soon...**


End file.
